La cuisine, c'est comme les potions
by Phobia Floral
Summary: COMPLÈTE Suite à la révolte des elfes de maison de Poudlard, Severus Rogue doit faire la cuisine pour les élèves assisté par Harry Potter... slash SSHP
1. La révolte des Elfes de maison

**La cuisine, c'est comme les potions…**

**Par : Phobia Floral**

**Résumé : Severus doit faire équipe avec Harry pour préparé les repas de Poudlard à cause de la révolte des elfes de maisons. Futur slash Harry/Sev.**

Dumbledore s'approcha de Severus. Ses yeux pétillaient dangereusement. _Mauvais signe. _Pensa Severus_. Il croit m'avoir celui là, hein? Cette fois ci, je refuserais! Quel que soit sa proposions, je dirais non. _Dumbledore prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de Severus. Il croisa les doigts et ses jambes. Sa longue barbe effleurait ses genoux et ses yeux pétillaient encore plus.

-Vous allez bien Severus?

-…

-J'aurais un service à vous demandez?

_Et puis merde_, pensa Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait!

-Euh… mais ce n'est pas de ma faute à moi Ron!

-Hermione, IL N'Y A PLUS AUCUN ELFE DE MAISON QUI VEUT travailler maintenant!

-Ron, calme toi, insista Harry.

-Comment vais-je faire pour manger maintenant? Je ne pourrais plus me rendre aux cuisines, je ne vais plus pouvoir… oh! Hermione tout est de ta faute! Avec tes stupides idées…

Ron était couché sur la table de la salle commune de gryffondor et marmonnait dans sa barbe. _Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça!_ Murmurait-il.

-Hermione, raconte moi, ce qui c'est passé. Dit Harry.

-Bien, tu sais, Dobby était payé par Dumbledore. Eh bien, un jour, je me suis rendu à la cuisine pour essayer d'en convaincre plusieurs autres. Winky, elles aussi, à changer d'idée, et puis peu à peu, les elfes, réalisaient l'injustice, et ce matin, ils se sont tous enfuis. Plus personnes pour faire a mangé. Et comme Ron le dit si bien, tous est de ma faute.

-Mais non, Dumbledore trouvait aussi ton idée pour la S.A.L.E. très bonne…

-Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tous les elfes quittent Poudlard.

-Mouais…

-Mais qui va faire a mangé maintenant?

-Alors Severus quand pensez-vous?

-Eh bien Albus, si je peux être franc avec vous…

-Je savais que vous alliez accepter!

-Non, mais….

-Merci beaucoup Severus, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous!

-Mais…

-Bon, on se revoie à seize heures trente à la cuisine. Je dois vous expliquer quelques affaires…

-Bon. Au revoir…

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore se leva et quitta le bureau de Severus. Rogue était en train de s'insulter mentalement, d'avoir, encore une fois tombé dans le piège de Dumbledore. À chaque fois, il ne réussissait pas en s'en sortir. Comme si le vieux avait le contrôle total sur Severus.

Il se donna une gifle et alla prendre une douche. Bien froide. Pour replacée ses idées. Il fit coulé l'eau et alla chercher de nouveau vêtement dans sa garde-robes. Il revient dans sa salle de bain, avec une robe, des pantalons et une chemise noirs. Il se déshabilla et rentra dans sa douche. L'eau lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il changea, pour de l'eau tiède, bien plus agréable pour sa peau, et son esprit.

Il se massa les cheveux avec du shampoing, et frotta son corps avec du savon à la lavande et lyang lyang. Il prit une serviette et sorti de la douche. Satané Dumbledore, à cause de lui, toute l'école va souffrir d'indigestion.

En plus, il devra choisir un septième année, à chaque mois, pour l'aider dans les cuisines. Comme si il avait tous ce temps à perdre à chaque jour, a préparé de la nourriture à des sales gamins qui lui gâchent la vie à chaque jour.

Il quitta ses appartements et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Dumbledore était déjà là, et l'attendait. Sur l'énorme comptoir central, il y avait des dizaines de poulet, de rose beef, de légumes, de porc, du jambon, et de centaines de plats surgelés.

-Bonjour, dit Severus, horrifier par tant de nourriture.

-Bien, Severus, il y a en tout dans l'école 659 personnes. Donc, il va falloir que tu fasses de la nourriture pour tout ce beau monde. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'aider. J'ai quelque problème avec le ministère de la magie. Depuis que le jeune Potter à triomphé de Voldemort, je dois préparé des contrats et je suis dans la paperasses. Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de morts, mais il y a encore des mangemorts en libertés et tu connais le reste Severus…. J'imagine.

-Mouais…

-Et ce qui en est pour l'étudiant, deux seules se sont portées volontaires. Miss. Granger et M. Potter. La pauvre, elle se sentait coupable et lui, il appuya son amie. Mais je les ai convoités et j'ai bien peur, que Miss. Granger ne puisse vous aidez, car sa cuisine n'est pas aussi bonne que ses résultats scolaires.

-Dit moi pas, que je vais être pris avec Potter!

-Oui.

-Pour un mois!

-Oh non, j'ai bien peur de vous dire, qu'il sera votre assistant jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-NOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

-Severus, un peu de retenue je vous pris.

-Oui, mais c'est Potter…

-Severus…

-Bien, je le ferais.

-Essayé d'oublier vos querelles d'adolescent et agissez en adultes. Vous n'êtes plus un enfant… Vous avez trente sept ans voyons.

-Je le sais…

-Et peut-être vous allez mieux vous connaître.

-Si on veut…

-Bon, tout doit être prêt pour six heures trente. Donc, vous avez deux heures. Et n'oublier pas les desserts!

-Au revoir.

-Ouais c'est ça, bye…

Severus regardait dangereusement les couteaux sur la table. Il pourrait tuée le directeur, comme ça, il n'aura pas à cuisiner. Non, mauvaise idée. Oh, peut-être Potter. Oui, Saint-Potter. Ou pire encore, se tuer lui-même, pur laisser tout le sale travaille à Potter! Oh quel bonne idée! Severus jubilait. Il commença à rire hystériquement et prenant le couteau. Très bien effilée. Très coupant. Il l'approcha rapidement au dessus de ses poignets et s'apprêtait à ses coupés quand une voix masculine, grave et sensuelle, ne vienne détruire son rêve.

-Professeur? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-Oh, Potter dit-il en cachant la lame dans son dos. Mais rien, je vous attendais. _Merde, Merde et merde, pourquoi, mon dieu, vous faites échoué tous mes plans! _

-Bon. Savez-vous ce qu'on doit préparer ce soir, Professeur?

-Non, mais tout est sur les comptoirs.

-Bien Alors commençons!

Severus grognait. Potter avait commencé à sortir les chaudrons et à allumer les fours. Il prit les épices et sortit les boîtes de sauces, et commençait à coupé des carottes quand Severus, le regardait, bouche bé.

-Professeur, vu qu'on va être ensemble, deux heures de temps, minimum par jour ensemble, ça serait bien, qu'on puisse s'appeler par nos nom et de nous tutoyer non?

-Pourquoi?

-Vous n'êtes pas obliger d'Accepter, mais ça serait juste bien. On est comme des collègues de travaille non?

-Si tu veux…. Mais je t'avertis, tu dois m'aider, si tu ne veux éviter une indigestion à toute l'école.

-Comment ça?

-Parce que en faite… je ne sais pas cuisiner.

-QUOI! Le redouté maître des potions ne sait pas cuisiner! Ça c'était la meilleur! Tu niaisait, hein?

-Non.

-Dit-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Quoi?

-Il va falloir que je te donne des cours de cuisine.

-Oh, non!

-Oh que si. Viens approche.

-…

-Aller, je te dis de venir ici!

Severus grogna. Il n'avait pas le goût d'apprendre à cuisiner par Potter. Surtout pas par lui! Mais il était bien obligée, résigné à passé le reste de l'année avec lui. On était juste au mois de novembre. Il restait encore sept mois, à le voir!

-Tu sais Severus, la cuisine, c'est comme les potions. Ce n'est pas si sorcier. Il faut juste savoir ce qu'on doit faire, et de suivre les instructions.

-Tu peu bien parler, même pas capable de réussir une potion comme il le faut.

-Pardon! J'ai bien eu optimal, à mes buse, en potion!

-Un coup de chance…

-Non!

-J'te dis que oui!

-Bon, revenons à nos chaudrons (nda : j'ai vu cette expression dans une fic, mais je ne me souviens plus d'où, pardonnez moi) on va commencer par préparer le poulet et faire des ragoût au boeuf. Plus tard, quand tu vas être capable de cuisiner comme du monde, on va faire des plats plus excentriques et exotiques. Ok?

-Mouais…

Pendant que Harry faisait presque tout les plats du soupé Severus se souvient d'un détails que Dumbledore avait omis de mentionné. Qui ferait les repas du matin et du midi?

-Dumbledore t'as-tu dis qui ferait les autres repas?

-Ouais.

-C'est qui?

-Toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Oh, il a dit que tu avais besoin de repos, et qu'il te remplacerait si tu le veux bien.

-Et toi, tu vas m'aider?

-Non. Juste le midi.

-Et tes cours?

-Je ne les ferrais pas!

-Tu as les aspics à passer à la fin de l'année.

-Eh puis! Dumbledore à dit que je n'étais pas obligé à suivre mes cours. L'été passé, j'ai suivit des cours, spécialisé, et c'est comme si j'avais passé ma septième. Arrête de poser des questions, et cuisine.

-Sale petit arrogant! Tu ne vas pas me dire ce que j'ai à faire.

-Oh non? C'est vrai, monsieur est susceptible. Au fait, tu devrais te laver plus souvent. Ça te va mieux, quand tu as les cheveux propres. C'est mieux que de les avoir graisseux.

-Va te faire foutre Potter! Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor.

-Tu ne peux pas m'enlever des points, maintenant. C'est comme si j'étais un employer maintenant.

-Maudit Dumbledore!

-Arrête de parler et épluche les patates.

Plusieurs semaines avaient passées. Severus et Harry s'attendaient de mieux en mieux. Ils étaient devenus plus proches. Comme s'ils étaient devenus amis, mais aucun des deux, se résignait à l'accepter.

-Alors Severus, comment trouvait le nouveau remplaçant en Potion?

-Ce Krum! Comprends pas comment vous avez pu l'engager? Non, mais il allait à Drumstrang!

-C'est peut-être pour ça, que je l'ai engager.

-Oui, mais il à de la misère à s'exprimer convenablement anglais!

-Je trouves qu'il a fait d'énormes progrès d'après ce que Miss. Granger m'a dit.

-Elle? Granger lui apprends l'anglais?

-Oui. Au faite comment va Harry?

-Bien…

-Vous avez l'air à bien vous entendre tous les deux non?

-…

-Severus?

-Oui. Il n'est pas comme je croyais qu'il était…

-Pauvre toi Harry, être avec Rogue presque cinq heures par jours! Je te plains!

-Mais non Ron! Il n'est pas si con, qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Je dirais même qu'il est sympathique.

-Je crois que tu fais de la fièvre Harry!

-Non, je t'assure. Il est gentil, même si il a un caractère…

Fin de ce chapitre.

Je sais c'est un peu courts, mais que voulez vous! C'est la vie. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Je fais une suite, oui ou non? Est-ce que je fais tomber Severus amoureux de Harry ou le contraire ou les deux en même temps?

Reviews?


	2. La peur

La cuisine, c'est comme les potions

Chapître 2

Severus était étendu dans son lit. Il rêvassait. Il était près de sept heures le matin, et il n'était pas encore sortit de son lit. Il pensait à Potter... Quelque frappait à la porte de ses appartements. _Bon, qui ça peut bien être, il est sept heures, et on est samedi... Pas le moyen de dormir un peu. C'est vrai, je ne dormais pas, mais ça, c'est juste un détail. _Pensa Severus. Il poussa ses couvertures et sortit de son lit, mit un peignoir et alla ouvrit à la porte. _Si c'est Albus, je lui referme la porte au nez! Ah ben non, c'est juste Harry... HARRY! Dans mes appartements! Merdum! Reprends ton sang froid Sev', c'est juste ton assistant... _

-Bonjour Severus! Tu vas bien?

-Allo.

-Tu viens préparer le déjeuner avec moi, tu sais, il est déjà sept heures, et il y a quand même des personnes qui sont matinal à Poudlard...

-Attends minutes. Il faut que je m'habille.

-Je peux entrer...

Mais Severus avait déjà refermé la porte. Harry, grognon, attendait dehors. Il faisait froid dans les cachots, au mois de décembre. Il avait la bonne idée de s'apporter un foulard. Il le mit autour de son cou et un souvenir lui vient. Celui de la première journée, ou, il avait du donné des cours de cuisine à Rogue.

Flash Back

-Arrête de parler et épluche les patates.

-Comment?

-Quoi! Dit moi pas, que tu ne sais pas comment éplucher des patates! Hahahahahahahha! Trop drôle!

-Non, ce ne l'est pas!

Harry pouffa.

-Regarde, tu prends la patate, comme ça, et avec le couteau tu vient peller la peau. Regarde! Comme ça.

-Ok, je vais essayer. Mais si tu ris encore de moi, tu vas mourir, étouffer par des patates...

-Hé la violence Professeur. Ce n'est pas bien...

-Pardon, c'est qui, qui a tué Voldemort. Sûrement pas moi...

-Bon, allez-vous les éplucher les patates, ou vous attendez le messie.

Rogue s'exécuta. Ses mains tremblaient un peu, et il n'était pas très agile avec le couteau. Il ôta un peu de peau. Mais comme de faite, Severus se coupa.

-Oh, my god... Ça parait que tu ne t'es jamais servis d'un couteau...

-Mais euh...

-Je crois, que tu vas faire le gâteau en place. Tu n'as pas besoin de couper quoi que ce soit.

-Un gâteau à quoi. Répondit-il sèchement.

-Au chocolat. Problème?

-Non.

-Bon, va chercher les œufs, le beurre, le chocolat, le lait, de la vanille, de la levure, euh... et le sucre.

-...

-Plus vite. Moi, je vais faire les lasagnes, le ragoût, le poulet et la soupe. Tu vas juste à faire les desserts.

-Comment on fait, pour casser les œufs?

- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai! Regarde tu le frappe doucement sur le bol, et ensuite, tu écartes la coquille, et le jaune va sortir. Le blanc aussi, mais on vois plus le jaune, que le blanc.

-Comme ça?

Severus cassa la coquille de l'œuf et le liquide tomba dans la casserole. Mais, quelques petits morceaux de la coquille tombèrent dans le bol.

-Je crois, que pour ta première fois, tu devrais te servir de la magie, quand penses-tu? Demanda Harry.

-Non, je veux apprendre, et tu vas voir, mes gâteaux, vont être délicieux!

-Tu devras en faire quinze, de « bon » gâteaux.

-Juste seize!

-Ouais, c'est écrit ici.

Harry tenait un parchemin dans sa main. Avec la quantité de chaque mets, à préparer.

-Ou as-tu trouver cela, Potter?

-Ici. Mais je ne l'avais pas vu avant.

-Pauvre immature.

-Bâtard!

-Va te faire foutre! Je ne suis pas un bâtard!

-Oh, oui Snivillus!

-Comment oses-tu? Tu es juste, comme ton père, un arrogant de...

-Non, je ne suis pas mon père! Vous n'êtes qu'un frustrée et rancunier!

-Vous allez me le payer Potter!

-Oh oui? Et de quel manière?

Severus regarda de nouveau les lames, qui étaient disposés sur le comptoir. Une lueur diabolique traversa ses yeux noirs. Il eu un rictus et approcha sa main du coteau le plus tranchant...

-Non, mais vous êtes MALADE!

-...

-Severus? Arrête de déconner... S'il vous plait!

Harry avait vraiment peur. Il recula de plusieurs pas, et faisait à Rogue, d'arrêter ses conneries. Severus, quand à lui, ne pu s'empêcher de rire, en voyant la face de Harry. Comme si il avait vu un psychopathe, qui s'en allait le tuer. En faite, c'était ça qu'il avait vu, mais bon, oublions les détails...

-Vous allez arrêter de rire de moi? Dit Harry.

-Non.

-Non, mais vous auriez pu me tuer!

-Et alors! Ça serait un bon titre pour la gazette : Harry Potter, celui qui a assassiné celui-dont-ont-ne-pouvait-pas-dire-le-nom, se fait tuer par son professeur de potion.

-Arrêtez! Retourner faire vos gâteau et ne fait plus cela.

Harry, en arrachait un peu, avec tous ses ragoût et ses mets à apprêter. C'est vrai qu'il faisait la cuisine chez les Dursleys, mais pas autant. Pendant que les gâteaux cuisaient, Severus, vient pour aider Harry...

-Tu as besoin d'aide? Demanda Severus.

-Oui, vraiment. Tu peux mettre tous ses plats, dit-il en montrant du doigt deux grosses piles de plats surgelée, dans les fours à micro-ondes?

-Oui.

-Suis les instructions, qui sont écrits sur la boîte.

Ils arrivèrent à faire de la nourriture pour tous les élèves et le personnel de Poudlard. Severus était satisfait de lui-même, et maintenant il était capable de faire des gâteau au chocolat! Oo

Ils restaient cinq minutes avant le repas du soir. Harry était assis sur un banc, de la cuisine. Il fit apparaître des jus de citrouille, de la limonade, du lait, du té, du café et de l'eau, avec l'aide de Severus. Dumbledore, vient les voir...

-Oh, déjà terminer? Hum, ses ragoûts de porc ont l'air délicieux Harry. Vous en avez fait beaucoup... Ça c'est bien passé au moins, messieurs?

Severus soupira et il dit à Dumbledore, qu'il savait faire du gâteau au chocolat.

-Severus, peux-tu arrêter de te venter de tes gâteaux au chocolat! Tu ne les ai même pas encore goûté.

-Oh... Vous êtes insolant Potter.

-Si vous permettez professeur Dumbledore...

-Oui, faite donc.

Harry prit le rouleau à pâtes et tapa les doigts du maître des potions avec. Severus, surpris, ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri.

-Ha, ça t'apprendra. On va voir, comment tu débrouilles seul, demain!

-Oh, non! Harry, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas seul!

Severus était à terre, à genoux, implorant Harry. Dumbledore trouvait la scène comique. L'ancien mangemort, implorant celui qui a défait son maître.

-C'est bon... Je vais revenir... rigola Harry.

-Bon, on va manger, quand dites-vous?

Plus tard dans la soirée.

Lorsque tout le monde avait fini leur repas principal, qui, soit dit en passant était délicieux (Riry ce n'est pas n'importe qui! ) Dumbledore fit apparaître les desserts. Il y avait des biscuits, du té, des muffins et bien sure les fameux gâteaux de Severus.

Harry ne tardait pas, et fut l'un des premiers à goûter au gâteau au chocolat. À la table des professeurs, Severus guettait la réaction de son assistant. Harry prit une bouchée. Il commença à mastiquer, mais il y avait du croustillant dans sa portion. Il vit des éclats de la coquille d'oeufs dans le gâteau. _Pauvre Severus _pensa t-il, _c'est la première fois, qu'il casse des œufs. J'espère que je vais être le seul à s'en apercevoir. _ Mais, le gâteau avait un arrière goût. Pas très bon, en fait ce gâteau. Mais il se tourna quand même vers Severus et lui fit un semblant de sourire. Son professeur, se dit qu'il devait être excellant et sans prit un morceau.

« Mais c'est...différent... » Dit Severus.

-Oui, vous l'avez dit, mon cher, mais je suis sure, que avec un peu d'entraînement et de cours avec Harry, vos gâteaux seront délicieux. Répondit Dumbledore.

-Non, je vous assure Severus, les miens sont encore plus dégelasse! S'écria Mcgonagall.

-Vous manquez de tact là, Minerva. Murmura Albus à l'oreille de sa collègue.

-Oh pardon Severus. Je voulais dire, que vous êtes douez.

Mais Severus était déjà allongé sur la table des professeurs. Il avait perdu son masque froid et distant, il chialait, et marmonnait dans sa barbe.

Harry se leva de la table des gryffondor, et alla voir son professeur.

-Severus, promet moi, que demain, tu vas réessayé.

-Non, je suis nul.

-C'est pas vrai Snivillus, arrête de pleurnicher, et promet moi de pas te décourager.

-Ok. Mais demain, on va faire des crèmes brûler?

-Si tu veux. Ok, m'as y aller, Ron va se poser des questions.

-...

-Bye?

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça bye Potter.

Severus n'avait pas remarqué de cette petite discussion avec Harry, avait attiré l'attention de tous les professeurs. Mme. Chourave ne se priva pas de commentaire.

-Eh bien, Severus, depuis quand toi et M. Potter vous vous tutoyer?

-...

-Severus?

-Je m'en vais, bonne soirée.

Fin du flash- back

Severus ouvrit la porte de ses appartements. Harry était encore assit par terre. Il se secoua la tête et se plaça devant le jeune homme. Harry releva la tête vers son professeur. _Ce qu'il peut être mignon, lui, quand il le veut... _pensa Severus.

-Alors, tu viens? Demanda Severus.

-Oui, oui, répondit Harry et tenant la main à Severus, de manière qu'il puisse lui aider à se lever.

Severus prit la main, et tira Harry vers lui. Harry se laissa tirer par son professeur. Il se mit debout, en arquant son dos, pour faciliter la tâche. Il se retrouva coller sur son professeur. Corps contre corps. Il sentait le souffle chaud de son professeur. Severus était plus grand que lui. Il releva la tête vers Rogue te le regardait dans les yeux. Il avait toujours la main dans celle de son collègue de cuisine. Harry se rendit compte de leur « position » et brisa le contact, n s'éloignant de lui.

-Pardon. Gloussa t-il.

-Pas grave, Harry. Allez, nous avons des œufs à préparer...

-Ouais, aller au boulot.

Harry et Severus marchaient dans les cachots en silence. _Ce que je peux être bête. Me laisser toucher, comme ça, par un élève. _Pensa Severus_, Mais tu ne peux pas le nier, il est beau comme un cœur, et tu penses souvent à lui... Oui mais c'est quand même mon élève... mais aussi ton assistant en cuisine. Mais avoue que tu as aimer cela Severus, hein, ton corps, contre celui de Harry... _Mais les pensés de Severus se coupèrent lorsque Harry et lui, étaient rendu au tableau, qui représentait une coupe de fruit.

« Sucre à la crème »

-Hein, sucre à la crème, mais, c'était tarte aux pacanes hier. Déclara Severus.

-Je le sais, mais c'est Dumbledore qui a changé de mot de passe aujourd'hui.

Ils rentrèrent dans les cuisines. Comme d'habitude, il y avait un morceau de parchemin sur le comptoir, avec les portions et les plats du jours. Mais Harry et Severus s'en foutaient un peu des mets du jour. Ils faisaient à leurs têtes, aux grands bonheurs des élèves. Ils préparaient des plats peu communs. Comme la semaine dernière, Harry avait fait de la pieuvre (Oo) mais pour les déjeuners, Harry et Severus préparaient des plats ordinaires. Des œufs brouillés, des rôties, des croissants, des pains au chocolat, des biscuits. Du bacon, du jambon, des yaourts, etc... (Vous voyez le genre)

Tandis que Severus préparait les œufs (Severus, avait découvert un talent pour préparé des œufs, il adorait casser les coquilles, à ce demander pourquoi...) et que Harry faisait des biscuits aux chocolats, ils discutèrent du repas de la soirée.

-Alors, Sev', tu veux faire quoi, ce soir?

-Euh... J'ai toujours voulu faire des sushi!

-Des Sushi? Ouais Sev'. Mais on devrait arriver ici, vers trois heures et demis, quatre heures... Ok?

-Oui. Ça va Potter?

-Oui. Pourquoi?

-Vous avez l'air songeur.

-Oh, c'est rien.

-Vous aimez votre nouveau professeur de potion?

-Je vais être franc, il est plus sympathique que vous. Mais je dois vous dire, que vous étiez le meilleur. Krum, n'est pas assez sévère, et on a de la misère à comprendre ce qu'il dit, ce n'est pas comme toi. Au moins, c'était clair, quand tu parlais. C'est comme des paraboles.

Severus pouffa.

-Mais, Hermione, l'aide à s'améliorer dans notre langue.

Severus ne répondit pas et continuais à faire des œufs. Harry lui avait ses biscuits dans le four. Il sortait les jus de citrouilles et d'orange.

-Vous êtes marié Professeur? Demanda t-il.

-Moi, marié! Ben voyons, Potter, vous allez bien? Qui voudrait se marier avec moi? Personne...

-Severus. Tu es bien trop sévère avec toi-même. Il y a sûrement une femme qui voudrait de toi.

-Pff... les femmes. Non merci!

-Comment ça?

-Ça me surprend que ton cher parrain ne te l'ais pas dit!

-Mais Sirius est mort...

-Avant cela. Imbécile, je le sais très bien qu'il est mort. Lupin peut-être, te l'aurait dit, mais ça n'a pas l'air. A cher Lupin...

-Dire quoi?

-Que je suis...

-Gay?

-Ouais... tout l'école doit le savoir. Je ne comprends pas que toi, tu ne savais pas... Je suis l'infâme, le bâtard maître des potions, gay aux cheveux gras, et au nez crochu.

-Je ne savais pas... désoler.

-Ne le soyez pas. J'y suis habitué.

-Bon, vous avez fini?

-Oui, les croissants sont prêts. Les biscuits?

-Ils sont cuits. Vous venez, on monte?

-Ouais.

Harry et Severus s'en allaient sortir de la cuisine, lorsque le super nez de Severus capta une odeur de brûler.

-Potter, oh non!

-Quoi?

-Regarder le grille-pain!

-Oh non! Les rôties sont en FEU!

-Merde! J'ai oublié de les sortir! HA!

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Ben on va utiliser un sortilège d'eau!

-ok... AQUA SOLUM!

-Où est ma baguette? Potter! OÙ EST MA BAGUETTE!

-Dans ta poche idiot!

-Mon dieu, tu stresses quand tu vois du feu toi!

-C'est ma phobie. Mourir en flambe.

-Ouais, si tu veux.

-Arrête de rire de moi. Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Ouais, ouais, Snivillus, à peur des rôties brûler.

-Harry James Potter, arrête.

-Oh, Severus, désolé. C'était juste pour te niaiser.

-Bon, mais ça, j'aime pas. Tu vois?

-Ouais.

Harry s'approcha de son professeur et lui donna une grosse caresse pour s'excuser. Severus avait les yeux grand ouvert, surpris par le geste du jeune homme. Harry se recula.

-Pardonné?

-Oui.

-On y va là?

-...

_Ce que je peux l'aimer celui là... _pensa Severus.

Fin de ce chapitre!

Non, mais je n'en reviens pas! ONZE REVIEWS! C'est mon record pour un seul chapitre! o, je suis trop contente! Alors on gros MERCI!

Désolé pour le chapitre précédant. Pour la mise en page. J'avais mis des petites étoiles à chaque fois, que je changeai de scène, mais ça pas marcher. Vraiment désolé.

Et puis, je suis désolé pour les fautes, mais la grammaire ce n'est pas mon fort, je n'y peux rien... Alors peut-être pour le prochain ça va être moins pire...

Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Alors, si vous avez des idées de recette dites les moi!

Bon réponses aux reviews!

Marijuane : Merci, beaucoup. Tu vas voir, Severus va commencer à se débattre avec ses sentiments. Là il commence à éprouver quelque chose, mais au prochain chapitre ça va être plus sérieux. Bizou!

La rodeuse : Voila, j'espère que la suite t'As plus! Et le slash, c'est pour bientôt! Merci beaucoup!

Emilie : Merci beaucoup!

Nardy : Salut! Non, mais tu me ferais ça pour vrai! Etre ma correctrice? Ça serait trop génial! T'inquiète, ils vont finir par aller au lit. Peut-être pas sur le lit, mais peut-être ailleurs. Je ne t'en dis pas plus. ;) Bon si tu veux bien, pour la correction, je vais t'envoyer le prochain chapitre par mail... tk MERCI BEAUCOUP!

Hee-chang2 : Merci beaucoup!

Cérulane : Salut! Oui, je le sais, que je ne suis pas doué pour l'orthographe et la grammaire, mais il se peut que j'aie une correctrice, alors pour le prochain chapitre, ça va être beaucoup mieux. Deuxième points. Pour la disposition, (comme le changement des discussion ou de lieux) j'ai eu de petits problèmes. Il y avait des étoiles entre chaque mais ils n'ont pas été afficher. Vraiment désolé. Et pour le cours de cuisine, entre Harry et Sev, eh bien, dans ce chapitre je fais un flash-back. Alors encore désolé mais ta reviews ma beaucoup apporté alors je te remercie. Bizou!

Victoria Phoenix : Salut! Merci beaucoup, et oui, ça serait drôle que Sev fasse la cour à Harry... lol.

Hermieune : Merci beaucoup!

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup! Vla la suite!


	3. Rendezvous sous la neige

Chapître 3

Rendez-vous sous la neige

Harry avait obtenu une journée de congé, pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Il s'y rendit, avec l'intention d'acheter des cadeaux pour noël. Eh bien, oui, Noël approchait. En fait, c'était dans trois semaines et il n'avait rien acheté encore. Avec tous ces repas à préparer, il se demandait bien comment les elfes de maison faisaient.

Il était en train de mettre sa cape, dans le dortoir, et Hermione était assise sur son lit. Ron cherchait sa bourse.

-Vous ne l'avez pas vu?

-De quoi? Demanda Hermione.

-Mon portefeuille.

-Il est sur ton lit Ron.

Ron rougit, prit son portefeuille et sortit de son dortoir. Exaspérée, Hermione le suivit.

En ce moment de solitude, Harry en profitât pour sortit sa petite liste.

_Achats pour les fêtes_

_Ron : balais tonnerre blanc. _

_Hermione : Chatte et deux livres_

_Remus : Montre et une cape_

_Neville : Plante_

_Dean : Un jeu d'échec_

_Seamus : livre sur DCFM_

_Lavande : jeu de tarot._

_Parvati : balle de cristal._

_Dumbledore : miroir de l'ennemi. _

_Fred et George : caisse enregistreuse_

_Important : couteaux et collier pour ..._

Harry replia son morceau de parchemin et le fourra dans sa poche et sortit rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune. Ensemble, ils sortirent à l'extérieur. Ils prirent le chemin qui se rendait à Pré-au-lard.

Rendu là bas, Ron et Hermione partirent de leur côté pour aller faire leurs achats. Harry en profita pour aller acheter ce qu'il avait besoin.

Il se rendit dans la bijouterie. Il parcourait du regard les colliers pour homme.

-Pardon? Es-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un?

-Oui, désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je chercherais un collier pour un homme.

-Bien. Quel genre de collier?

-Une chaîne ou quelque chose comme ça. Délicat et joli.

-Et c'est pour un ami? Un père?

-Je n'ai pas de père monsieur. Il est mort.

-Oh, désolé M. Potter, je ne vous avez pas reconnu.

-Pas grave. C'est pour un... ami.

Le vendeur sourit.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir fait l'achat d'une chaîne en or blanc, et d'une montre, Harry se rendit dans le magasin de cuisine. Il y acheta des couteaux miracle blade (nda : j'écoute trop les infopub lol). Il se rendit ensuite dans plusieurs autres magasins et vers midi, il alla rejoindre ses amis aux trois balais.

Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Alors Harry se décida à prendre une table. Il n'en vit aucune excepté une seule, proche d'un homme habillé de noir. Harry ne pouvait pas savoir qui il était, car cet homme était dos à lui. Il s'approcha et prit place à la table voisine.

-Bonjour Harry.

-Oh, Severus, tu m'as fait peur. Tu sais, que tu fiche la trouille avec ton capuchon sur la tête?

-Peut-être. Tu n'es pas avec tes chiens de poches?

-Ce ne sont pas des chiens de poches. Combien de fois je te l'ais dit?

-Ouais, si tu veux.

-Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés.

-Bien. Tu es allé faire du magasinage ce matin?

-Oui. Et toi?

-Non, j'y vais, cet après-midi.

-D'accord. C'est noël bientôt, dit Harry en observant les décorations qui ornaient le restaurant.

-Mouais. Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette période de l'année...

-Pourquoi?

-Trop joyeux.

-Voyons Sev'.

-Quoi? Au fait, tu veux allez manger au restaurant, ce soir?

-Oh oui! Ça changerait de la nourriture qu'on prépare.

Severus fini de boire son verre de bierreaubeurre et se leva.

-Bon, alors, rendez-vous dans le hall à six heures?

-Oui. Qui va préparer à dîner?

-Euh... Mcgonagall et Chourave.

-Mais le tout le monde va s'intoxiquer!

-C'est leur problème. Alors à six heures, Potter.

-Ouais. Au revoir... Severus.

Harry était à présent seul. Il avait un sourire béat sur le visage. _Il m'a invité au restaurant! IL M'A INVITÉ AU RESTAURANT! Ouais! C'est l'extase! Merde, il était si craquant tout à l'heure avec ses joues rosies par le froid et les cheveux légèrement en bataille. _Pensa Harry. _Mais comment je vais dire cela à Hermione et à Ron que je sors avec Severus? De toute façon ce ne sont pas leurs affaires. _

-Ah, bonjour Harry! Tu as commandé quelque chose?

-Non. J'y vais.

Harry se leva d'un bon et alla voir Mme. Rosmeta.

-Il est curieux. Tu ne trouves pas Ron? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui. Pendant que tu étais dans la librairie, je l'ai vu discuté avec un homme. Et il souriait à pleines dents.

-C'était sûrement Rogue.

-Ah, ce Rogue...

-Je me demande ce qu'il lui disait...

-Dire quoi? Demanda Harry qui venait d'arriver avec trois bières aux beurres.

-Rien. Tu nous as commandé de quoi manger? Demanda Ron.

-Oui, Mme. Rosmeta va venir nous porter nos sandwiches.

Pendant ce temps, Severus marchait à l'extérieur. Il faisait très froid et il neigeait. Il remit son capuchon et s'aventura à l'intérieur d'une lunetterie.

-Bonjour, lui lança une dame derrière un bureau. Est-ce que je peux vous aider?

-Oui. Je cherche des lunettes pour un cadeau.

-Oh, d'accord. Quel genre de lunettes? Monsieur?

-Professeur Rogue.

-Oh d'accord. Alors?

-Il a le visage allongé, mais avec une certaine rondeur au niveau du menton.

Et il a les yeux émeraude mais avec les barniques, qui lui servent de lunettes, c'est difficile de les voir.

J'imagine. Alors je vous conseille ces lunettes de forme rectangulaire.

Après avoir acheté des lunettes, qui en passant étaient à délicate monture noire, Severus alla acheter quelques friandises pour Albus et des pantoufles style écossais pour Minerva. Ensuite, il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, et ses pensées se sont misent à vagabonder.

_Quand je pense que j'ai osé lui demander de dîner avec moi ce soir. Oh, mais il était si beau, avec ses lunettes embuées par le froid, et ses cheveux pleins de neige. Oh, je l'aime... _

_petite voix fatigante : Mais Severus, c'est ton ÉLÈVE..._

_voix normale qui se fout de tout : Mais, je ne suis plus son professeur! _

_Il est si beau et... Bon je me la ferme. Avant de penser à des choses pas trop catholiques. Comme lui et moi sur le comptoir de la cuisine, ou sur le four. (Mais tu pourrais te brûler Sev') Je pourrais lui tartiner le corps de chocolat ou bien... BON LÀ ÇA SUFFIT! Ce n'est pas bien de penser ainsi! Mais je l'aime -euh! Je le veux! Mais en même temps, je suis mal. Mal de penser ainsi à mon ex-élève. C'est ton assistant aux cuisines... Oh, il est sexy avec son tablier, qui lui moule les fesses... Ah Albus. ALBUS! _

-Bonjour Severus.

_Bon concentre toi, Severus. Ce n'est que Albus.! Reprends tes esprits... Ouf, ça va mieux là... enfin, je crois. _

-Vous allez bien? Demanda Albus.

-Oui. Alors, C'est Minerva et Pomona (nda : Chourave) qui préparèrent le dîner?

-Oui. Vous allez rester j'espère?

-Non, je ne veux pas risquer une indigestion. Au faite, harryetmoisortons.

-Pardon?

-J'ai dit que Harry et moi allons sortir, ce soir.

Dumbledore souriait et ses yeux pétillaient. _Oh, non! DANGER! Il se doute de quelque chose lui! MERLIN aidez moi! _

-Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à vous deux. Je suis désolé Severus, mais il faut que je vous quitte, Minerva m'attends à la libraire.

-Au revoir.

Dans un autre endroit, quelques minutes plus tard...

-Alors Harry, où va-t-on? Demanda Hermione.

-Euh... Chez Fred et George? Ron est déjà là. Ils ont ouvert un nouveau magasin ici.

-D'accord.

-Oh Bonjour professeur Dumbledore.

-Bonjour Harry, Hermione. Vous allez bien?

-Oh oui, répondirent-ils en même temps.

-Bien, vous avez fait de beaux achats?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-Bien. Alors, passez une bonne fin d'après midi, et Harry, passez une belle soirée.

-Au revoir.

-Comment ça, Harry? Où vas-tu pour passer une belle soirée?

-Euh... nulle part Hermione.

-Harry?

-Je sors avec Severus. Dans un restaurant. T'es contente là?

-Désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu allais sortais avec Rogue ce soir. Seuls...

-Que ce que tu veux insinuer par là Hermione?

-Mais rien Harry, dit elle sur un ton mystérieux.

Vers cinq heures, Harry était dans son dortoir. Affolé. Il ne savait pas quoi mettre. C'est alors que le super designer Seamus vint à son secours.

-Mais Harry, tu vas où?

-Euh... Je sors.

-Avec qui? Pas avec Cho Chang.

-Mais non, pas avec cette conne. Non j'y vais avec... quelqu'un d'autre. Un homme... murmura t-il.

-Avec un homme! Woua! Harry depuis quand, tu sors avec des gars?

-Depuis aujourd'hui. Alors, est-ce que tu m'aides oui ou non?

-Bon, mets ta chemise rouge.

-Non, j'ai l'air d'une tomate dedans...

-Bon, mets dans ce cas, ta chemise verte. Avec tes pantalons noirs, et une cape noire.

-Ok.

Et qu'est-ce que je fais de mes cheveux?

-Rien. Ils sont indomptables, tu le sais.

-Ouin. Je vais dans la douche...

Pendant que Harry était sous la douche, Ron entra dans le dortoir et demanda à l'irlandais :

-Où va Harry pour s'habiller ainsi?

-Il sort avec quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas qui...

-Oh... CE ROGUE! IL M'ÉNERVE!

-Quoi! Il sort avec Rogue?

-Oui, c'est bien ça, qu'ils se disaient aux trois balais... Attends que je dise ça à Hermione.

-Me dire quoi Ron?

Hermione venait d'entrer dans le dortoir.

-Que...

-Il est plutôt bien habillé Harry, pour aller au restaurant avec Rogue.

-Tu le savais? Demanda Ron à Hermione.

-Oui, c'est Dumbledore qui en a parlé à Harry devant moi. Il lui a souhaité une bonne soirée, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. J'ai questionné Harry à ce propos. C'est tout.

À six heure moins dix :

Harry attendait dans les escaliers, et regardait sa montre. Il restait dix minutes avant que Severus arrive. Il avait sa grosse cape à côté de lui. Dehors, c'était la tempête. Il se demandait si Severus viendrait quand même. Il se dit que oui, car c'était lui, qui l'avait invité. Mais tout de même, on pouvait s'attendre à tout avec lui.

-Bonsoir Harry. Lui murmura une voix basse et rauque.

-Oh, bonsoir, Professeur. Il y a une tempête à l'extérieur, tu sais?

-Oui, j'espère que tu as pris une bonne cape, parce que nous y allons à pieds.

-Oh non...

-Viens, il ne faut pas arriver en retard, j'ai réservé à six heures trente. Au Phénix noir.

- Non, tu ne nous as pas pris une table au Phénix noir?

-Oui.

-Celui ou on sert des plats de plus de 85 gallions?

-Oui.

-Mais, Sev', ça coûte les yeux de la tête d'aller manger là.

-C'est moi qui t'invites, alors ne rouspète pas.

-Oui, mais...

-Arrête, ou alors, casses toi.

-C'est bon...

-Allez tu viens?

-Oui.

-Tu sais que tu es beau habillé comme ça?

-Non... Harry rougit comme une pivoine

Severus ouvrit la porte à Harry, sous les regards intrigués des autres élèves. Dehors, il neigeait comme jamais il n'avait neigé. Harry resserra sa cape autour de lui. Severus fit de même. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence avant que Harry ne vienne se rapprocher de Severus. Le maître des potions trouvait cela amusant que Harry fasse le premier pas.

_Si je pouvais au moins, juste lui prendre la main... _pensa Severus. _Si seulement... _

Severus allait lui prendre sa main, rougie par le froid, quand il glissa. Harry continua à marcher, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçu que Severus n'était plus à ses côtés, Harry le chercha du regard.

-Putain, Harry, je suis ici!

-Oh! Sev' tu as glissé! Haha ha! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?

-Non.

-Au moins, tu vas avoir un beau bleu sur les fesses.

-T'arrêtes de rire de moi?

-Oui, allez tiens moi la main.

Harry aida Severus à se relever. Severus lui se frottait les fesses.

-Ça fait mal... La glace... tu sais?

-Non, je ne sais pas, jamais tombé.

-Oh, c'est sur. Monsieur SAINT POTTER, ne tombe jamais.

-Je te dit que si.

-Mais là, tu vas tomber.

Avant que Harry ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Severus l'avait déjà pris par les épaules et l'avait mis par terre.

-Aille.

-J'te l'avais dit.

-Bon, c'est vrai, mais là, tu peux m'aider? Dit Harry, l'air innocent.

-Non, débrouille toi.

-EH! C'est pas gentil, ça!

-Allez viens, nous allons être en retard.

Le reste du trajet se passa bien. Severus avait finalement décidé d'entourer les épaules de Harry avec son bras plutôt que de lui tenir la main...

Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble fait de briques grises. Il y avait un insigne, représentant un phénix noir, les ailes déployées, de face. Il tenait, dans ses pattes, un morceau de parchemin, ou était inscrit _Le Phénix noir. _Severus ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Harry.

À l'intérieur, une femme vint à leur rencontre.

-Bonjour, puis-je vous débarrasser de vos capes messieurs?

Harry et Severus ôtèrent leurs par-dessus et les tendirent à la dame. Elle se dirigea dans le vestiaire. Dans ce restaurant, il régnait une étrange ambiance. Un drôle de mélange entre le chaleureux et le froid. Mais c'était tout de même un superbe restaurant Severus alla à l'accueil et s'entretenait avec l'hôte.

-J'ai réservé au nom de Severus Rogue.

-À six heure trente. Bien messieurs, suivez moi.

L'homme leurs assigna une place, près du foyer, non loin de la fenêtre. Severus s'assis et Harry fit de même, pendant que le serveur apportait les menus.

-Voilà Messieurs. Passez une belle soirée.

Harry consulta le menue. Ils servaient des plats orientaux très chers ici. Des sushi, du poison, du caviar, de la pieuvre et même des méduses (nda : ça se mange?)

-Euh... est-ce que tu es déjà venu ici? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, une fois, et c'était exquis.

-Alors, que me conseilles-tu?

Un peu après que le serveur était venu voir Harry et Severus, pour prendre les commandes, le silence régnait à la table.

Severus ne savait pas comment approcher son étudiant... Il avait mis les mains sur la table...

Harry n'hésita pas et mit sa main sur celle de Severus.

-Pourquoi, m'as-tu invité au restaurant Sev'?

-Pour te remercier.

-De quoi? Au juste.

-De m'aider, je sais que c'est mon travail, d'enseigner, mais grâce à toi, j'ai appris quelque chose de nouveau.

-...

-Et c'est aussi notre journée de congé.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Alors je lève mon verre à _notre _soirée!

Ils cognèrent leurs verre de vins ensemble (nda : Harry a 17 ans, il est majeur, il peut boire de l'alcool!)

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient leurs entrées, Severus regarda Harry dans les yeux. Très intensément.

-Harry?

-Oui?

-Je...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase lorsqu'il s'étouffa avec son tempura.

-Severus?

-...

-Oh, mon dieu. Attends, est-ce que ça va?

-...

-Severus!

Harry se leva et alla derrière Severus. Il passa ses mains sur son ventre et fit un mouvement, pour que Severus rejette ce qu'il y avait dans sa gorge.

Severus but de l'eau, et resta muet. Harry pouffa.

-Ne ris surtout pas.

-Non, non je ne ris pas. Bon, ça va mieux? Tu sais, que tu as faillit mourir.

-Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort? Mourir étouffé par un tempura...

-On ne sait jamais... Au fait, tu allais me dire quelque chose...

-Oh, je ne m'en rappelle plus.

-Oh, d'accord.

Le serveur vient vers leur table.

-Est-ce que Monsieur va bien? Demanda t-il.

-Oui, oui. J'ai juste avalé de travers.

-Bien.

Il partit, laissant Severus et Harry seuls à eux même...

-Severus?

-Hum.

-Je t'aime, murmura t-il.

Fin de ce chapitre 

Ah, je suis sadique, je le sais! Alors on dit un GROS MERCI, à NARDY! C'est elle qui a corrigé tout le texte! (On lui envoie pleins de Bisou! Lol)

Bon là, j'ai besoin de conseil, qui vote pour que : Severus envoie balader Harry, ou qu'il lui dit la même chose (je t'aime) ?

Et je le redits encore une fois, est-ce que quelqu'un peu me donner des recettes ou des plats à cuisiner, car je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire dans l'avenir...

Bon fini le bla-bla je passe à la réponse des reviews! 

Astronema : Merci pour ta reviews, ben j'espère que la suite ta plus. 

Onarluca : Merci Beaucoup.

Emilie : Merci! 

La rodeuse : Merci, eh ben le slash approche encore plus dans ce chapitre! (Alors je crois que c'est pour bientôt... Bizou! 

Laurise Potter Ylönen: Merci, et je le sais, Severus qui a peur des rôties, c'est pas très fort... lol. Bah, voilà la suite! BiZoO

Victoria Phoenix : Merci... Ta reviews m'à fait chaud au cœur. Et ça fait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie ce que je fais. Lol Alors un gros BIZOO! 

Yume : Merci! 

Bon, je dis un gros MERCI à tout le monde qui me lit, et la suite est pour bientôt! Alors d'ici là, je vous souhaite de gagner à la loto (j'ai rien à dire moi là, ça parait lol)

BiZoo

-xox-

Phobia Floral


	4. Smally le dangereux petit homme

La cuisine c'est comme les potions

Chapitre IV

Harry venait de lui avouer son amour. Severus, ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Confus il bredouilla un :

-Je... Je dois aller aux toilettes.

Il se leva, laissant Harry seul, complètement sidéré. Rendu aux toilettes et s'enferma dans une cabine et commença à réfléchir. _Pourquoi, je l'ai quitté. Il est seul, assis à la table pendant que moi, con comme je suis, je m'enferme dans les toilettes. Ce que je peux être con. J'attends depuis longtemps qu'il me le dise et moi je m'enfuis. Putain, et je fais quoi là. Je reviens et je lui avoue que je l'aime moi aussi ou je me fous de ce qu'il m'a dit. Non, mais je n'en reviens pas... IL M'AIME ! Bon premier choix : Je l'envoie promener. Deuxième choix : je lui dit que c'est réciproque, troisième choix : je fais comme si de rien n'était._ Pensa Severus.

Pendant ce temps :

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment avait-il pu lui faire cela? Il s'était enfui. Enfui de lui. Parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Harry s'essuya les yeux. Il prit sa fourchette et commença à jouer avec. Attendant son amour. Il se trouvait con de lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait. Il se trouvait tellement con. Il se dit, que c'était son professeur et que jamais il n'aurait de chance avec lui. _Mais il t'a invité au restaurant le plus cher de Pré-au-lard. C'est pas comme si il ne t'aimait pas... _lui chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête. _Mais je suis nul de lui avoir dit... Comment vais-je faire pour le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Ses beaux yeux noirs, comme les ténèbres même... Il y a quand même les cuisines... Demain nous allons faire un couscous à deux et on va se parler comme si de rien n'était. Mais si il m'ignore? Hein? Ça va être beau... Et si... _Harry se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main. Près de lui, le feu dansait dans la cheminée. Il était si envoûtant qu'il le regarda. Pendant un temps incertain, il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Dans une certaine toilette...

Severus ouvrit le robinet et laissa couler de l'eau froide. Très froide. Il en prit dans ses mains et mouilla son visage. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Après avoir replacé ses cheveux (nda : enfin, replacer, c'est un grand mot pour Severus Rogue... lol) il sortit des toilettes. De loin, il observa Harry. Il avait le regard plongé dans le feu et il semblait être ailleurs. Il soupira et se dirigea calmement vers la table. Il se résolu à prendre le deuxième choix. Comme ça, pas de chicane. Il arriva à la table. En silence. Harry était dos à lui. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux d'attendre encore un peu avant de lui avouer. Alors il s'assit en silence, visage de marbre.

Harry se redressa et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'expression qu'affichait Severus, il comprit que c'était peine perdue. Il le regarda, dans les yeux. Mais rien. Aucun désir, aucune émotion. RIEN! Mais, se dit Harry, comment il pouvait se foutre carrément de lui ainsi? Ce n'est pas permis. Au moins, il aurait pu s'expliquer, à la place de me regarder sans rien dire, comme si il était fâché. Ou surpris...

Vexé, Harry cessa de le regarder. Trop difficile. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir. Il était bien au Phénix Noir. Il regarda encore une fois le feu danser. _Comment ais-je pu être assez bête, pour tomber amoureux d'un homme comme lui? Comment ais-je pu? Il ne dit rien. Il affiche sur air froid et dur. S' il pense qu'il me fait peur. Il se trompe. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je suis amoureux fou de lui. C'est ça la différence. Je suis amoureux d'un homme qui n'éprouve presque aucune émotion. Il est le vide total. En vain. Je ne peux pas le changer... Je l'aime trop. J'ai si mal. Mal en moi. Mal à mon âme. Je souffre, mais je ne le montre pas... Je l'aime trop, pour ça... _Sans s'en rendre compte une toute petite larme c'était échappée de son œil et avait coulée sur sa joue.

Severus en pouvait plus. Il le regardait, pendant que lui déprimait dans sa bulle. La goutte qui roulait sur la joue de son amour fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. (Nda : Jeu de mot, mot de jeu. Lol Que je suis folle hein?) Il s'en voulait de le faire pleurer de tristesse.

Il s'était approché et avait effleuré sa joue. Surpris Harry détourna le regard pour le poser dans celui de Severus. Deux taches d'encre d'un noir plus sombre que la nuit le regardaient. Il murmura pour ne pas pleurer : que ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui. Que c'était de la sienne.

-Harry, ne pleure pas, tu sais, tu n'y es pour rien. Il fallait que tu me le dises, c'est toujours mieux exprimer ses émotions au lieu de les refouler.

-C'est pour ça que tu es parti tout à l'heure?

-...

-Severus? Pourquoi...

-Parce que je t'aime, voilà pourquoi. Répliqua t-il sèchement.

Severus se maudit de lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait si sèchement, si impersonnellement. Pour ce faire pardonner, il prit la main de Harry et la porta à ses lèvres. Il la baisa, effleurant la peau douce. Il reposa la main à sa place et lui sourit.

Harry devint rouge et se rapprocha du visage de Severus et l'embrassa. Un baiser chaste certes, mais un baiser quand même. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils étaient dans un restaurant chic.

Le serveur arriva quelques instants après, avec leurs plats principaux. Harry avait commandé du poulet coco (nda : merci Sandy ) qui était composé de poulet roulé dans des copeaux de noix de coco arrosé de crème fraîche, tomates et ails accompagné de riz au thym. Quand à Severus, il avait commandé des crevettes et du bœuf terriaky, orné de nouilles et de légumes, tout ceci épicé.

Harry tout souriant commença à manger.

Après avoir fini de manger leurs plats, qui en passant étaient succulents. Harry se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il avait un sourire radieux sur le visage. Il se lava les mains et laissa couler l'eau. Il fut tiré de ses pensées, par une main autour de sa hanche. Le propriétaire de ladite main, l'approcha de lui. Harry soupira un léger « Sev' » avant qu'une bouche ne prenne possession de la sienne. L'eau du robinet continuait à couler. Severus laissa sa bouche entrouverte pour que la langue d'Harry puisse y aller. Le lavabo débordait. La langue de Harry cherchait celle de Severus. L'eau coulait désormais sur le plancher. La main de Severus descendit un peu plus bas dans le dos de Harry. Severus recula un peu et glissa sur l'eau. Il bascula par en arrière et entraîna Harry dans sa chute.

Harry se dégagea de la bouche de Severus. Il était couché sur lui, leurs jambes entremêlées. Severus était tout mouillé.

-Je suis tout trempé! Oh merde...

-C'est pas trop grave.

Harry se releva et commença à rougir lorsqu'il vit un petit monsieur avec des lunettes en demi-lune, chauve et grassouillet les regarder, les yeux grands ouverts. Severus se releva à son tour et prit sa baguette.

-Quoi? Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un tomber?

-N... non.

-Alors c'est quoi le problème? Demanda rudement Severus.

-Euh... vous, et lui... Vous... vous...

-Embrasser peut-être? Si vous avez des problèmes de diction allez consulter un spécialiste. Excusez moi. Tu viens _amour_?

-Oui oui.

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain, trempés. Encore. Le monsieur était encore bouche bée, dans la salle de bain. Severus lança un sort de séchage sur Harry et lui, et ils retournèrent à leur table.

-Woua, tu l'as mis K.O. Sev'.

Severus afficha un sourire moqueur. Le serveur vient les voir.

-Désirez vous prendre un dessert? Un café ou thé?

-Oh oui! Répondit Harry. Vous avez quoi comme dessert?

-Crèmes brûlées, ananas frits, tiramisus, gâteau au fromage...

-Deux crèmes brûlées s'il vous plaît et deux cafés. Répondit Severus.

Le serveur s'en alla et Harry prit la parole.

-Comment as-tu su que j'allais prendre de la crème brûlée Sev'.

-Légimencie, Harry.

-...

-Oh, arrête de bouder. Je savais déjà que tu aimais ce dessert. Spécialement pour casser la croûte.

-Ok, c'est bon t'as gagné.

Un silence s'installa. Un lourd silence. Celui où on ne veut pas parler en premier. Celui dont on veut que l'autre brise la glace. Celui où le premier qui va parler de leur relation...

-Dumbledore le sait? Demanda Harry.

-Dumbledore sait toujours tout Harry. Et je crois que ça fait longtemps qu'il avait des doutes.

-Et est-ce qu'on va le cacher où on va s'afficher ? Devant tout Poudlard?

-Ché pas. Mais on s'en fout, on se voit minimum six heures par jour.

-C'est vrai...

-Voilà vos cafés messieurs.

-Merci, répondirent-ils en écho.

-J'arrive tout de suite avec vos desserts.

-Tu as acheté quoi à Dumbledore aujourd'hui? Demanda Harry.

-Je ne te le dis pas... chantonna Severus.

-Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas comme si j'irais lui dire.

-Bah... Avec toi qui te mêles toujours de tout...

-Arrête. Moi je lui ai acheté un miroir de l'ennemi. Tonks l'avait échappé l'autre jour.

-Bon, des bonbons.

-Des bonbons? Juste ça.

-J'ai acheté toutes les sortes au citron qui puissent exister dans toute l'Angleterre.

Harry pouffa.

-Et des pantoufles style écossais à Minerva. Je suis sûr qu'elles vont bien aller avec son bonnet de nuit. Ironisa Severus.

-T'es méchant.

-Non, réaliste, c'est tout.

Les crèmes brûlées arrivèrent et après les avoirs mangées, Séverus demanda la facture. Il envoya Harry à l'Extérieur pendant qu'il réglait la somme à payer qui se montait à la modique somme de 257 gallions et 7 mornilles. (Nda : modique c'est dans le sens sarcastique)

Il sortit dehors où il neigeait encore et s'approcha de Harry. Harry lui embrassa la joue.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Mais de rien.

Severus prit la main d'Harry et s'en alla avec lui. Tout près. Peu de temps après, ils se trouvèrent face à face avec le même petit monsieur des toilettes.

-Monsieur, je vous accuse de détournement de mineur

-Mais vous vous trompez. J'ai dix-sept ans. Petit monsieur?

-Le petit monsieur a un nom! C'est Smally PetitMont! (Nda : Je suis méchante hein? Lol)

-Bon, pouvez vous nous laisser passer ou alors je devrais m'occuper personnellement de vous. Sans compter la plainte que je ferais à Albus Dumbledore.

-Quoi... Albus Dumbledore?

-Oui, mon patron. Monsieur, arrêtez tout de suite vos conneries.

-...

-Je vais être obligé. Regarde ça Harry. _Wedgastrempra._

Le petit monsieur, pardonnez moi, Smilly PetitMont se retrouva en l'air, le slip sorti de son pantalon. Il criait à l'agonie. Severus reprit la main de Harry et s'en alla.

-Non, mais il était fatiguant à la fin. Détournement de mineur, mais pour qui il se prend?

-Ché pas. Répondit Severus.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portail de Poudlard. Harry ne tenait pas à rentrer tout de suite. Alors Severus lui proposa quelque chose :

-Tu veux aller te promener alors?

-Ouais. Viens, on va près du lac.

Harry attrapa la main de Severus et le tira vers lui, pour que Severus puisse le suivre. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment avant qu'Harry ne s'arrête. Il regarda autour de lui et s'assit dans la neige.

-Assied toi.

-Non, je vais être plein de neige.

-Pis? Ça fait quoi?

-Ben je vais être tout mouillé.

-Bah, ça sèche du linge Sev'. Allez, je vais te réchauffer si tu as froid.

-D'accord.

Severus s'assit près de Harry. Ce dernier appuya sa tête contre son torse.

-Severus?

-Hum?

-Je veux que tu me racontes.

-Raconter quoi Harry?

-Lorsque tu étais à Poudlard.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'était horrible.

-T'exagères sûrement...

- Non, ce n'était peut-être pas aussi atroce que lorsque j'ai eu la marque qui ornait mon bras, avant, mais c'était quand même horrible...

-Mais, tu as sans doute vécu quelque chose de bien ici. Non?

-Oh si. J'adorais étudier et apprendre. Mais c'était...

-Mon père le problème? Je sais, mais...

-Harry, et si on parlait d'autre chose? Je ne sais pas mais c'est mieux ainsi.

-Ok. Il est quelle heure au fait?

-Neuf heures trente.

-Merci. On nourrit le calmar géant?

-T'as rien à faire hein?

-Non, j'ai rien à faire. Alors on le nourrit?

-Ouais, si tu veux, mais il faut casser la glace avant.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. La neige avait arrêté de tomber, et le ciel était dégagé. Il eu une meilleure idée.

-Non, Harry, on va sur la tour d'astronomie et on regarde les étoiles.

-Ouais!

Rendu dans le hall d'entrée, Severus rapprocha Harry encore plus près de lui.

-Par Merlin, Severus, t'es bien possessif. Murmura Harry.

-T'inquiètes, ça ne fait que de commencer.

Harry se retourna vivement vers Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Mais rien... Aller avance.

Harry était collé à son professeur maintenant. Severus le tenait par la taille. Par chance, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves dans les corridors, à cette heure car il y aurait eu beaucoup de questions.

Ils tournèrent un corridor et tombèrent face à face avec Ron et Hermione.

-Salut Harry, professeur. Leur lança Hermione. Vous avez passé une belle soirée?

-Oui.

-Bon, on va vous laisser, hein Ron?

-Ouais, c'est ça, les laisser seuls.

Hermione entraîna Ron avec elle. Harry poursuivit son petit bonhomme de chemin avec Severus. Ils traversèrent le château et tombèrent sur Albus. _On tombe sur tout le monde ce soir. Décidément, ce n'est pas mon jour. Il faut toujours qu'on soit vus par tout le monde, même par Smally PetitMont. (Rire intérieur) Bon, il a le regard pétillant. Bah... il a TOUJOURS le regard pétillant Albus. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Il devrait essayer quelque chose de nouveau à la fin... _pensa Severus.

-Albus! Quelle belle surprise! Ironisa Severus.

-Severus, Harry, vous avez passé une belle soirée?

-Oui, répondirent-ils en écho.

-Bien, je vous cherchais.

-Euh, c'est parce qu'on allait sur la tour d'Astronomie Albus, répliqua Severus.

-Non, mais vous aurez tout le temps pour aller sur le tour d'Astronomie, Severus, après être venus avec moi.

Severus grogna et suivit Albus, accompagné par Harry. Mais à la place de se diriger à son bureau, Albus prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit les portes. Tous les lits étaient occupés par des élèves. Ils se plaignaient de maux de ventre ou de cœur. Mme Pomfresh courait d'un bout à l'autre. Elle venait avec de petits pots, où les élèves pouvaient renvoyer leur dîner où apportait des potions contre le mal de ventre ou pour les indigestions.

-Vous voyez, c'est la catastrophe. Déclara Albus. Cela ne me dérange en rien que vous preniez de petites vacances de temps en temps mais s'il vous plaît, ne laissez jamais Minerva et Pomona refaire la cuisine. Quelques uns n'ont absolument pas mangé mais quelques courageux ont tenté le coup et ils se sont retrouvés à l'infirmerie.

-...

-Bon, c'est tout, oh, juste, Severus vous pourriez faire des potion revitalisantes demain, je crois de Pompon va en avoir besoin.

-Oui, c'est bon. Bon, Harry tu viens?

-Ouais.

Rendus à la tour d'astronomie, Severus et Harry montèrent les marches qui menaient en haut de la tour. Il y avait une porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Severus la poussa et ils allèrent dehors. Il faisait encore froid et Harry grelottait en regardant les étoiles. Severus était un peu plus loin, appuyé contre le petit muret de pierre. Il remarqua bien vite que Harry claquait des dents. Il se rapprocha de son amour et l'enveloppa de sa cape, le serrant ainsi contre sa poitrine.

-Je t'aime, lui souffla Harry.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils restèrent, comme cela, entrelacé, pendant au moins trente minutes avant qu'Harry ne se retourne,

-Nous rentrons, j'ai froid ?

-Tu veux que je te réchauffe?

-De quel manière?

-Celle que tu veux Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent et rentrèrent dans le château, et descendirent dans les cachots...

Fin de ce chapitre.

Alors, quand pensez-vous? Il s'affiche devant tout le monde, ou essaie de garder leur relation secrète?

Pour ce qui en ai de la déclaration, je ne pouvais pas faire plaisir a tous le monde alors jai pris plusieurs idées pour en faire qu'une seule! Lol

Alors on dit tous un gros merci à NARDY! « Merci Nardy » C'est grâce à elle, que le texte est tout beau, tout propre, sans faute!

Alors réponses aux reviews!

Lunicorne : Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu as aimé la déclaration

Onarluca : Les choses sérieuses sont désormais commencées lol! Merci beaucoup!

Nardy : Merci, beaucoup! Sans toi, qu'est-ce que je ferais? (il y aurait un texte avec pleins de fautes lol) Ah, la vie, sans les autres (J'arrête de faire ma philosophe lol)

Encore un gros MERCI! BIZOU!

Astronema : La suite est ici maintenant! Lol J'espère que tu as aimé! Merci beaucoup!

Victoria Phoenix : Merci pour les compliments lol! À la prochaine! (Gros bizou sur la joue!) lol

Yume : Oui, j'ai appris que c'était comestible de la méduse (et on dit que c'est dégelasse) Je prends en considérations le pouding, ils vont en mangé à Noël! (C'est bientôt dans l'histoire lol) Bon, merci beaucoup et ciao!

Le gouyou sauvage : Je suis désolé... Sev ne l'envoie pas balader. Mais j'espère que tu vas aimé comment j'ai fait la suite! Merci!

Emilie : Merci!

Marijuane : MERCI! J'ai trouvé ton idée géniale. JE l'ai même utilisé! Lol. MERCI beaucoup (je radote lol) bizou et à la prochaine

Aerials : Oh, chanceuse, tu es allé en chine! (Mais je te plein pour la méduse lol) Merci pour l'idée, je les utilisé avec celle de marijuane. Lol! J'espère que tu as aimé! Merci encore!

Minerve : Merci beaucoup!

La rodeuse : lol! La tempura, C'est une entré japonaise (ou chinoise, ou je ne sais pas mais c'est bon lol) c'est comme une crevette dans de la friture ou du poulet ou des légumes. Lol1 J'espère que tu as été comblé lol! Avec cette suite! Bon un gros MERCi! J'ai bien aimé ta reviews (c'Était drôle. Lol) Bizou!

Emichou : MERCI! Bah, Severus est pas mal bizarre! Tu ne trouves pas. L'envoyer balader ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée! Lol pour les recettes ce n'est pas grave. J'ai fait des recherches et il y en a qui mas donné des idées. Bon bizou et à la prochaine!

JE dis un gros MERCI à tous! Woua! JE suis rendu à 32 reviews pour trois chapitre (quand je pense que j'en ai juste 45 pour 18 dans mon autre histoire lol)

Bon à la prochaine!

-xoxox-

Phobia Floral


	5. Quand un abruti vient ruiner votre vie

Salut à vous tous! Est-ce que vous allez bien! JE suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé pour ce retard qui est effrayant mais j'ai beaucoup d'études et de devoirs ces temps ci j'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire mais ne vous inquiétez vous pas, il y a un nouveau chapitre tout corriger par Nardy à qui on dit tous un gros MERCI!

Bon j'ai tenus compte de reviews que j'ai reçu pour construire ce chapitre. En passant j'ai dépasser mon autre histoire en matière de reviews! Non mais vous vous rendez compte! J'en ai 46! (Petit délire tout seul dans mon coin)

**Alors MERCI!**

**Réponse au reviews**

Minerve : Merci Beaucoup! TU crois qu'il vont gardé ça secret, attends te voir qui va venir le dire... JE ne t'en dit pas plus, tu n'As juste à lire! Bizou! 

Victoria Phoenix : Merci, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas Dumbledore Smally Petitmont. Désolé, lol, voilà la suite! J'espère que tu vas aimés! Bizou

La rodeuse : Salut! Ben il vont essayé de garder secret comme tu dis mais après... c'est difficile à Poudlard lol! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews Bizou! 

Nardy : Merci mademoiselle! Moi aussi j'aime mieux lire sur ffnet que sur Word, c'est toujours mieux. Tk je t'embrasse te merci beaucoup, en passant! 

Ariane5 : Merci.

Hedwige : Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, pour Sev en très possessif! Merci! 

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami: Salut! Je sais que je L'ai place dans pg-13 mais je crois je vais le change, voir plus bas. Tk MERCI beaucoup!

Astronema : Merci! Ça me fait plaisir que mon histoire te plait! Lol

Emichou : Salut! Ca va? Tu crois que ca va rester longtemps secret? Merci pour ta reviews, elle m'A inspiré! Bizou! 

Mifibou : lol Merci! Comment ça épique? Tk le petit monsieur pas beau que personne aime va peut- être revenir... a toi de découvrir la suite! Lol J't'embrasse.

Marijuane : J'Ai ADORÉ Ton idée pour le procès! Je l'ai même utilisé! (lis tu vas voir) Continue avec tes idées, je les adore! Merci, fidèle lectrice! Tk Gros Bizou! 

Yume : Pour le pudding, t'inquiète, il vont le faire, mais je sais pas, si t'aurais une recette de pudding à me proposer, si t'en a une, tu pourrais me la dire? Tk Merci beaucoup en passant! JE t'embrasse! 

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup! 

Lunicorne : Merci! 

Bon place à l'histoire!

_**La cuisine c'est comme les potions**_

_**Chapitre V**_

_**Quand un abrutis, viens ruiner notre vie...**_

Harry avait passé la soirée devant le feu, dans le salon de l'appartement de Severus. Il était environ une heure du matin et la fatigue commença à le submerger. Severus qui était à ses côtés sentit une tête se poser sur son épaule.

-Je suis fatigué Sev'.

-Moi aussi. Est-ce que tu veux dormir ici?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry. Dormir... c'était un vaste mot pour lui. Mais il était vraiment fatigué. La journée à Pré-au-lard n'avait rien arrangé.

-Si tu veux.

Severus se leva et alla dans une pièce. Il revint avec un pyjama en soie noire et le déposa sur les genoux d'Harry.

-Va te changer, je t'attendrais dans la chambre.

-Merci.

Harry se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Rendu dans la toilette, il vit, près du lavabo, un petit sac en cuir brun. Curieux, il l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur il y avait un rasoir, une brosse à dent, un peigne et un déodorant.

-Sev', cria Harry, c'est à toi le sac en cuir sur le comptoir?

-Non! C'est pour toi!

-Oh! Merci!

Harry se changea, et se brossa les dents. Il plia ses vêtements et sortit de la salle d'eau. Il se dirigea tout de suite dans la chambre de son amoureux.

Severus lisait un livre dans un lit énorme. Les draps étaient fait de velours noir. Harry monta dans le lit et tira les couvertures vers lui. Severus ferma son livre et éteignit la lumière.

Harry s'approcha de Severus et lui baisa les lèvres. Il puis déposa sa tête sur le torse chaud de Severus. Il sentait le battement de son cœur. Severus passa sa main dans les cheveux de son futur amant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Demanda Harry.

-Pour quoi au juste?

-Bien, est-ce qu'on garde ça secret?

-Ouais. J'ai tout de même une réputation à tenir moi!

Harry rit quelque peu.

-Mouais, moi aussi. Si la gazette savait ça, ça ferait la première page.

-...

-D'accord, on essaie de garder ça secret.

-¨Ça va être dur...

-Pourquoi?

-Avec toutes les rumeurs qui courent à Poudlard, si on nous voit ensemble, juste une fois, en train de... eh ben ça va faire le tour de l'école en moins d'une, avant midi.

Harry se retourna vers Severus. Il mit ses mains sur sa poitrine et lui murmura.

-Mais présentement, il n'y a personne...

Ils s'embrasèrent fougueusement, Harry entrouvrit la bouche et une langue s'empara de la sienne. Les mains de Severus couraient le long du dos du survivant. Severus rompit le contact pour aller embrasser le cou d'Harry. Il se roula sur Harry pour pouvoir être en haut. Il descendit le long de son torse, lentement, savourant chaque morceau de chair qu'il possédait.

-Oh, Sev, continue, s'il te plait.

-Non.

-QUOI?

-Je crois que tu es fatigué et qu'on devra continuer tout ça demain.

- Oh, ce n'est pas juste... grogna Harry.

-Arrête de grogner et couche toi sur moi, comme tout à l'heure.

-Ca va être difficile.

-...?

-Tu es par-dessus moi, là, présentement,

-Oh...

Ils se replacèrent et ce ne fut pas long avant que Morphée ne vienne les chercher.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla vers six heures trente. Severus était à ses côtés. Il dormait encore. Il se tourna et vint l'embrasser sur les lèvres doucement. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de son amour. Harry continua ses baisers sur le visage de Severus.

-Il est quelle heure Harry?

-Mmm... Six heures quarante.

-D'accord. Tu veux aller prendre une douche avant de préparer le repas?

-Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, mais il faudrait que tu viennes m'aider...

-À te laver?

-...

-Par Merlin, dix-sept ans et même pas capable de se laver. Ça va être quoi demain, tu vas me demander de changer ta couche?

Severus se leva et vint chercher Harry qui était encore dans le lit. Il lui prit la main et le tira de la.

-Allez, debout jeune homme.

Harry riait aux éclats. Debout il se dirigea, suivit de Sev vers la salle de bain. Ce dernier alla ouvrir la douche. De l'eau chaude en sortit. Pendant ce temps Harry se déshabillait. Il ne lui restait que son boxer. Severus se tourna et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une bouche avide vint capturer la sienne. Ce ne fut pas long avant que sa langue ne vienne rejoindre celle d'Harry.

-Allons dans la douche maintenant...

Harry commença à ôter le pyjama du Maître des potions. Il embrassa son torse et se releva.

Severus prit la relève en ôtant le boxer d'Harry. Les deux hommes, complètement nus, allèrent rejoindre l'eau...

(Nda : Ha ha que je suis sadique, bah non mais c'est pas grave, ça va être mieux, le soir, tout à l'heure...)

Après la douche, ils s'habillèrent et allèrent préparer le petit-déjeuner. Comme à l'accoutumée, tout se passa relativement bien. Excepté les crêpes qui n'étaient pas assez cuites au goût d'Harry, mais ça, c'est un détail.

- Alors, on n'en parle pas?

-Ouais, on garde ça secret. Alors pas de bizou de la journée.

-Arrête ça Harry. On a les cuisines à nous seul ce midi et ce soir.

-Viens, allons manger.

Harry et Severus marchaient tranquillement dans les corridors des cachots pour aller rejoindre la grande salle. Les élèves murmuraient sur leur passage.

Nous étions dimanche et la grande salle était remplie. Severus adressa un clin d'œil à Harry et alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs.

-Allo Harry, bien dormi? Demanda Hermione.

-Mmm... oui.

-Tu n'étais pas dans le dortoir la nuit passé. Déclara froidement Ron.

-Je sais.

-Tu étais ou?

-Ou d'après toi?

-Pas avec le bâtard graisseux?

-...

-Ouach! Harry, t'as pas couché dans son lit j'espère. Ou t'as pas couché avec, hein?

-Non je n'ai pas couché avec, on a juste dormi ensemble.

-T'as dormi dans le même lit que... ça!

-Ferme la Ron, Harry a le droit après tout.

-Ouais, moi je le trouve sexy.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Ron. Rogue... Sexy? Non il y a sûrement une erreur.

-Tu me dégoûtes Harry.

-RON! Là ça suffit. Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu me dégoûtais, quand tu m'as dit que tu voyais Parkinson en cachette.

-Hein? Ron, tu vois le bouledogue en cachette?

-Histoire ancienne. Je suis sure qu'elle m'avait mis sous Imperium.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça.

La discussion continuait de bon train entre le trio. Mais à la table des professeurs.

-Oh Severus, vous avez l'air heureux ce matin. Déclara Minerva,

-Hein? Moi? Heureux... pas du tout.

-Non non. Je vous le jure. La dernière fois que je vous ai vu sourire ainsi c'est lorsque Sirius c'était fait incarcérer. Mais là, vous n'étiez pas comme ça. Présentement. Il doit se passer quelque chose... Mais quoi?

-Minerva, est-ce que vous allez arrêter de la jouer à la Sherlock Holmes?

-Severus, est-ce que vous êtes amoureux?

-Amoureux, moi? Pff... connais pas ce mot.

-Si, vous avez l'air aux anges.

-Vous allez vous la fermer? Oui?

-Severus?

Ah non, Dumbledore allait s'embarquer dans la conversation.

-Oui Albus?

-Votre soirée c'est bien terminée hier?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Comme ça...

-En passant Minerva, reprit Severus, la prochaine fois que je vais prendre congé, je ne vais pas vous choisir pour me remplacer. Non mais vous avez vu les dégâts que vous avez provoqués hier...

-Que voulez vous, Severus, tout le monde n'est pas aussi doué que vous, ironisa Mcgonagall. En passant, ou avez-vous mangé? Vous n'étiez pas au souper hier. M. Potter non plus d'ailleurs...

-OH! Arrêtez avec vos QUESTIONS!

Severus se leva et allait quitter la table, mais c'est alors que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Un petit homme se tenait là, avec un parchemin dans les mains, l'air menaçant. Dumbledore se leva. Un grand silence parcourut la grande salle, mais seulement deux murmures se firent entendre. « Smally Petitmont » (NDA : Devinez qui a dit ça?)

-J'accuse M. Severus Rogue de détournement d'étudiant!

-Et vous êtes? Demanda le directeur.

-SMALLY PETITMONT!

Des murmures parcoururent le réfectoire. Harry avait pâli et Severus avait levé le nez dans les airs.

-Bien, M. Petitmont, merci de votre entrée, comment dire, fracassante, mais puis-je vous demander d'où vous tenez ces informations?

-Oh, j'ai vu M. Rogue, au restaurant hier soir, avec un élève...

Dumbledore soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ce petit monsieur présentement, pour foutre la merde dans l'école.

-Bien, Severus, suivez moi, murmura Dumbledore lorsqu'il passa devant lui. Il parcourut l'allée principale et tapota l'épaule d'Harry.

-Viens avec nous Harry. Il faut que je te parle à toi aussi.

Harry se leva et suivit son directeur, à côté de son futur amant. Les murmures repartirent de plus belle...

Dans le bureau d'Albus Perceval Wilfrid Brian Dumbledore, le couple était assis à gauche tandis que l'autre petit homme était à droite.

-Bon, M. Petitmont, expliquez moi en détail ce que vous avez vu hier soir.

-Hum... J'étais aux toilettes et là, il y a eu ce jeune homme qui est entré. Moi, j'étais dans une cabine à ce moment là, je venais d'arriver, j'ai entendu l'eau couler. Après quelques minutes je suis sorti et j'ai vu ces deux là (il désignait Harry et Severus du doigt) en train de s'embrasser très impudiquement. Le Professeur Rogue est tombé sur le plancher en entraînant le jeune homme. Et c'est à ce moment, lorsqu'ils se sont relevés, qu'ils m'ont aperçu.

-Ouais, il nous regardait avec de grands yeux et il était mal à l'aise.

Dumbledore se foutait à présent du petit monsieur et se tourna vers le nouveau couple.

-Alors, il était à peu près temps.

-De quoi? Questionna Rogue.

-Que vous deux sortiez ensemble.

Harry rougit et Severus baissa la tête.

-Ne faites pas ces têtes messieurs, félicitations en passant.

-Hum.

-Pardonnez moi! Cria Smally.

-Oh, désolé, je vous avais oublié.

-C'est gentil.

-Je sais.

Smally était tout rouge à présent.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je dois dire que votre réaction m'est tout à fait étrange. Je viens ici, pour dénoncer le professeur Rogue de détournement d'étudiant et vous, vous ne faites que de les encourager?

-Oui, eh puis, ça faisait environ 3 semaines, un mois, qu'ils se tournaient autours. C'est bien que maintenant, ils aient pu s'entendre et vivre une relation, sans avoir eu recours à mon aide.

-Oh, parce que si ils n'étaient pas ensemble, vous les auriez aidés à former un couple?

-C'est bien cela.

-Eh bien, sachez M. Dumbledore que je me plaindrai au ministère de la magie.

-Faites donc.

Smally Petitmont fulminant, sortit du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Oh que je ne l'aime pas celui là. Grogna Severus.

-Je crois qu'il ne l'a pas bien pris hier, lorsque tu lui as fait le _Wedgastrempra._

-Mouais. Viens, on va faire des potions?

-Ouais. Mais tu vas m'aider hein?

-...

-Sev'!

-Severus, reprit Dumbledore, aidez donc Harry à faire les potions pour Pomfresh, comme ça, il pourra s'améliorer.

-Regarde, même le Professeur Dumbledore le dit, j'ai de l'avenir en potion!

-Si tu veux.

-Au fait, professeur Dumbledore, est-ce qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de personnes qui doivent rester pour noël à Poudlard? Demanda Harry.

-Oh non, la plupart doivent retourner dans leurs familles. Nous serons environs une vingtaine avec le personnel inclus.

-D'accord.

-Vous croyez que je vais avoir des ennuis avec le ministère Albus? Demanda Severus.

-Bien sûr que non, après tout ce que M. Potter a fait pour la communauté magique, ils vont bien vous laisser un passe droit.

-Au revoir alors.

-Bye.

-Au revoir...

Harry et Severus avaient quitté le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les cachots. Ils préparèrent des potions pour Pompon, tout l'avant midi. Harry se débrouillait très bien lorsque Severus était doux avec lui, ce qui était très rare. Il faut dire, que Severus était différent.

Pendant l'après midi, Harry était resté avec Severus pour finaliser les potions de ravitaillement. C'est vers quatre- cinq heures, qu'ils allèrent préparer le dîner.

-Je veux faire du pudding anglais! S'écria Harry.

-Quoi? Tu sais que juste la préparation dure 2 heures trente!

-Ouais, et puis!

- Nah, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre moi.

-Oh s'il te plaît Sev'.

-Non.

-Sevy chou?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

-Ok, d'abord. Sev D'amour?

-J'ai dit non.

-Oui, S'il te plait.

-Peut-être une autre fois mais pas aujourd'hui. En plus je n'aime même pas ça, le pudding.

-Oh... Ce que tu peux être chiant.

-Je sais.

-Alors, on en fait un pour Noël d'abord?

-Ché pas. Laisse moi y penser. (Nda : On dit merci à Yume pour sa recette lol)

Après cette petite querelle, ils finirent de préparer le repas et ils montèrent.

Rendus dans la grande salle, tous les élèves avaient déjà pris place. Le silence complet régnait. Devenu très possessif tout d'un coup, Sévérus approcha Harry de lui. Dumbledore les invita à pénétrer dans la salle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Murmura Harry.

-Ché pas. Mais va t'asseoir avec tes amis et fait pas d'histoire. On se reverra tout à l'heure.

Harry déglutit.

-D'accord. Continua à murmurer Harry.

Ils partirent donc rejoindre leurs places respectives. Harry arrivé à sa table, s'assit avec Ron et Hermione.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?

-Tout le monde est au courrant. Dit Ron.

-De quoi?

-Harry fait pas l'innocent. De ta relation... voyons. Déclara Hermione.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai. On voulait garder ça secret...

-C'est pas très réussi. Avec la venue brusque du monsieur, ce matin, accusant Rogue de détournement d'étudiant.

Harry s'écroula sur la table.

-Comme ça Potter entretient des relations avec les professeurs, c'est... intéressant. Déclara une voix traînante derrière lui.

Hermione se retourna, suivit par Ron.

- Malefoy, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis.

-Bon, elle s'en mêle maintenant. Je ne parlais pas à toi mais à Potter.

-Ta geule Malefoy.

Pendant ce temps à la table des professeurs...

-Minerva, vous allez arrêter?

-Non. JE le savais! Je savais que vous étiez amoureux!

-Fermez là.

-Je savais, je savais!

Severus se dit que ça n'était pas la peine de répondre à cette vielle chouette. Alors il commença à manger son repas en pensant à rien en particulier. Néanmoins, une partie de son cerveau lui rappela la venue de Smally Petitmont et du procès qu'il voulait lui infliger. Il devint silencieux pendant un moment. Après avoir finit de manger son repas, il se leva de table. Il était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, lui adressa la parole.

-Eh! Tu vas où, Rogue? Rejoindre ton élève préféré? Demanda Tom Baker.

Rogue lui lança un regard des plus noirs et se retourna lentement vers lui.

-Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à mes arrières Baker.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur Rogue.

-Oh non? Répondit sarcastiquement Severus. C'est tellement bête...

-Tu vas me le payer.

-Calme toi les hormones Baker. Mme. Pince n'est pas dans les environs. C'est vrai que tu la vois en cachette? Oh non, il ne fallait pas que je le dise, c'est triste...

Tom Baker prit une jolie teinte cramoisie.

Severus se retourna, faisant danser sa cape autour de lui. Il monta la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. _Ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui là. _Pensa t-il.

Harry vit Severus sortir rageusement de la grande salle. Perplexe, il termina sa cuisse de poulet et quitta ses amis.

-Tu vas ou Harry? Demanda Ron.

-Le rejoindre...

-Laisse le Ron, murmura Hermione.

Harry coura pour aller rejoindre Severus dans son bureau. Il cogna à sa porte et une voix froide et sèche l'invita à entrer,

-Severus?

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Rien...

-Sev', je t'ai vu sortir furieusement de la grande salle tout à l'heure...

-C'est pas important, c'est juste Baker qui me porte sur les nerfs.

-Oh... je n'assiste même pas à ses cours, il se prend pour un autre et il est vraiment nul pour enseigner. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre de toutes manières.

-C'est un abruti.

-Ouais... Tu fais quoi ce soir?

-Rien... Tu restes à coucher?

-Ché pas... dit Harry d'une voix sensuelle.

Severus se leva, et alla prendre la main d'Harry. Il le tira vers lui et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

-Je ne te reconnais pas Severus.

-Peut-être parce que tu ne me connaissais pas totalement...

-C'est une possibilité...

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et Harry se détacha de Severus. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit à courir jusqu'aux appartements de l'homme. Severus joua le jeu et le suivit...

Fin

**En passant, je crois que je vais changer dans R. Du moins pour le prochain chapitre. Alors vous en passer quoi, un lemon?**


	6. La lettre

Chapitre VI

Salut tous le monde! Je suis vraiment désolé de mon (grand) retard. Je m'en excuse! Pardonnez moi (ne sortez pas le fouet, pitié! Lol)

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas le chapitre 7 est déjà commencer (4 pages) Donc c'est pour bientôt, je l'espère.

Un petit merci à tout le monde qui me lit, j'apprécie beaucoup et encore une fois, un gros merci à Nardy, ma fidèle correctrice, et qui en passant est une très bonne auteur (non, non je ne dis pas d'aller lire ses fics, lol) En tout cas la suite est là, donc bonne lecture!

_**Ps : À la demande général, un petit lemon gratuit! lol**_

Réponse au reviews :

Onarluca : T'inquiète, il y a un lemon! Merci beaucoup! 

Marijuane : Merci! Pour tes idées, je les adore, alors maintenant que ton rhume est sûrement terminé, tu dois en avoir Lol. Nah jte blague… Bizou! 

Minerve : Je sais pour Smally Petitmont, c'est une merdre, mais tu vas voir, ce n'est pas fini avec lui… EH bien entendu il y a un lemon. Un tout petit, mais c'est mon premier.. Alors… Ce n'est pas très grave. Merci beaucoup en passant! 

Nardy : Ah la joie du lemon! Lol Merci beaucoup ma douce ! Je sais pour Smally, y mets de la merde. Mais c'est la vie, il me fallait un emmerdeur, alors il est très bon dans ce rôle! Lol C'est plate pour le procès mais t'inquiète Dumbledore va trouver le tour pour les sortit du pétrin... Je t'embrasse! 

Victoria Phœnix : Salut! C va? MERCI BEAUCOUP pour ton idée de restaurant. Bien entendue j'ai quelque idée la dessous. (tu verras dans le chap. 7) C'est fou comme on peut aimer les lemons hein? Lol! bizou! 

Emeline : Salut, merci beaucoup! Comme ça j'ai des expressions qui sont drôle? Lol. Ça se peut… mais il faut dire que je viens du Québec et je n'ai pas toujours les même expression que les français, lol! Bisou! 

Kytice : Merci beaucoup et vla la suite! 

**_Chapitre 6_**

_**La cuisine c'est comme les Potions**_

_**La lettre…**_

Harry arriva dans la chambre de Severus, essoufflé. Il s'assit donc sur le lit en attendant son copain. Il regardait la porte et il ne voyait pas Severus. Il se leva et ferma la porte et la barra avec un sort. Quelque instants plus tard, il vit la poignée tourner, mais la porte ne bougea pas. Harry eut un rictus et posa ses yeux sur la porte, tout en s'allongeant sur le lit en se déshabillant.

« Harry, s'il te plait, ouvre moi la porte! Cria Severus, de l'autre côté.

-Non! Pas tout de suite...

-Arrête de jouer à ce jeu là Harry et ouvre moi.

-Attends… laisse moi juste finir de me déshabiller… dit-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

Harry laissa uniquement sur lui, son boxer, il prit sa baguette (magique, voyons) et ouvrit la porte après avoir les éteint les lumières.

Severus entra dans la chambre obscure. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de le voir dans le noir. Il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui et se maudit pour cela. Severus l'avait oublié dans son bureau, tout à l'heure. Il s'avança tout en ôtant sa robe de sorcier et ses pantalons.

Deux mains vinent se poser sur ses yeux et des lèvres sur son cou.

-C'est qui? Murmura la voix.

-Je ne sais pas. Laisse moi te voir un peu.

Harry prit sa baguette et alluma le foyer.

-Là c'est mieux… Murmura Severus.

Ce dernier se pencha pour embrasser Harry. Un baiser auquel le survivant répondit vivement. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Harry bascula sur le lit et Severus tenta de faire de même, mais il tomba sur le plancher, les quatre fers en l'air. Harry ricana et alla à son « secours ».

-Il faut toujours que tu tombes…

-J'ai pas d'équilibre, que veux tu…

-Je vais t'inscrire à des cours de yoga.

-De quoi?

-De yoga?

-C'est quoi?

-Euh… c'est une discipline spirituelle et corporelle issue d'un système philosophique brahmanique et qui vise à libérer l'esprit des contraintes du corps par la maîtrise de son mouvement de son rythme et du souffle. (Nda : petit Larousse illustrés 1999)

-On dirait que tu lis le dictionnaire…

Pour toute réponse Harry poussa Severus sur le lit et commença à le déshabiller. Du moins, ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements. Il lui donna un baiser sur le front. Harry ferma les yeux, pendant que Severus parcourait son corps de baisers. Sa virilité gonflait à vu d'œil mais Severus fit semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte, ce qui était très difficile. Harry gémit lorsque Severus osa effleurer le membre durcit. Sev ôta son boxer et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce avec les autres vêtements. Cependant Harry stoppa tout mouvement. Les yeux grands ouverts, il regardait Severus. Une grande appréhension se lisait dans ses yeux.

-C'est la première fois? Questionna Severus avec une voix douce et rassurante.

-Oui…

-C'est pas grave Harry, tu vas voir, ça va aller bien.

Severus se rendit jusqu'au visage de son amour et embrassa ses lèvres pendant qu'il écartait tout doucement les cuisses de son amour. Il marmonna un léger « acio huile » et une petite fiole vint se déposer dans sa main. Il induit ses doigts de ce liquide et tout doucement il en introduit un dans le corps frêle d'Harry. _Comme il est magnifique…_ pensa Severus. Harry fit une légère grimace. Ses muscles se contractèrent mais au bout d'un moment, s'habituèrent à l'intrus. Peu à peu Severus fit des mouvements de va-et-vient. Sev introduit un deuxième et puis ensuite un troisième doigt. Peu après, il les ôta. Harry répliqua.

-Pourquoi t'as arrêté, j'aimais bien moi!

-T'inquiètes, tu vas plus apprécier dans quelques instants. Patience, mon ange.

Severus renversa, sa bouteille d'huile sur le lit en la prenant.

-Oh putain de merde…

-Quoi?

-Je l'ai renversé.

-Et t'en n'as pas une autre?

-Non, c'était ma dernière.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il s'assit auprès de Severus. Il appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

-Je ne sais pas…

-T'as pas de la vaseline?

-Non, mais je pourrais en fabriquer. Mais ça prend 24 heures.

-Pas grave, vas y sans.

-Mais ça va te faire mal.

-Mais non…

-T'es sûr?

-Bien sur que je suis sûr Sev'.

-Ok.

Severus poussa Harry délicatement, sur le lit. Lui donnant des baisers sur son corps et descendit de plus en plus bas. Il embrassa la virilité d'Harry et lui écarta les cuisses. Il s'introduisit en lui. Il entendit quelques instants pour que les muscles puissent se relâcher et commença à faire des mouvements lents de va-et-vient. Harry gémit et s'agrippa à Severus.

-J'ai mal… Sev.

-Tu veux que j'arrête mon amour?

-… Oh non!

Severus ricana et se souvint que lui aussi avait eu très mal la première fois.

-Surtout ne t'arrêtes pas… soupira Harry.

Le survivant captura la bouche de son amant. Ses joues étaient rouges et son corps se couvrait de sueur. Severus accéléra ses mouvements et pour toute réponse Harry gémit le nom de Severus. Ils poursuivirent leurs ébats et après avoir crié une dernière fois, Severus sortit et tomba auprès du corps d'Harry. Ce dernier haletait encore. Son corps était frêle, et de la sueur le couvrait. Severus s'approcha de son visage et embrassa son nez.

-Eh puis?

-C'était bien…

-Juste bien?

-Ben non! C'était merveilleux! T'es content là Sev?

-Mouis!

-Ça ne te déranges pas si je m'endors?

-Non… moi aussi je crois que je vais dormir…

-Alors bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit…

Severus embrassa encore une fois les lèvres de son amant et les rêves vinrent les chercher.

Harry se réveilla. Les yeux mi-clos, il tourna sa tête vers son amant. Il dormait encore, d'un sommeil profond. Un sourire illuminait son visage. A son tour, Harry sourit. Il se coucha sur le ventre pour ainsi appuyer sa tête contre le torse dévêtu de Severus. Il entendait son cœur battre. Régulièrement. Sa poitrine se gonflait sur le rythme de sa respiration. Il était sept heures quarante, lundi matin et il avait cours dans vingt minutes, mais il ne voulait pas y aller. Il voulait rester là, indéfiniment dans ce lit, avec Severus. Puis soudain, il ouvrit grand les yeux. Sept heures quarante et le petit déjeuné n'était pas encore fait!

Il se mit à genou et commença à réveiller l'homme.

« Sev', il est huit heure moins quart! »

Ledit Severus ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il se leva, embrassa Harry et dit :

« Viens, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, dans la douche! »

Il s'en allèrent dans la salle de bain et prirent leurs douches. Ils n'avaient même pas le temps de se raser. Severus commençai à avoir la barbe, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse et sortirent de l'appartement. Ils coururent jusqu'aux cuisines et quand Harry ouvrit la porte, Dumbledore était devant un fourneau, en train de faire cuire une omelette.

« Ah Severus, Harry! Vous avez passé une belle nuit?

-Oui, grogna Severus.

-Je me suis permis que préparer moi-même le petit déjeuner ce matin, lorsque vous dormiez.

Il prit l'omelette avec sa spatule et la déposa sur une grande assiette. Il la coupa en deux et donna deux fourchettes aux amants.

-Voila, les élèves ont déjà mangé. Jus d'orange ou de citrouille?

-Orange, répondit Severus.

-Idem.

/ plus tard /

Severus était dans la salle des professeurs. Minerva faisait semblant de lire un livre. Mais Severus voyait bien qu'elle cachait son fou rire. Pris d'impatience, il lui demanda :

« Minerva, que se passe-t-il?

-Eh bien vous voulez vraiment le savoir Severus?

-Oui. Répondit-il sèchement.

-Oh ! Eh bien, Severus, c'est que ça fait plus 25 années que je vous connais et c'est bien la première fois que je vous vois porter la barbe. Les bienfaits de l'Amour, soupira-t-elle et elle partit à rire, comme une folle.

Severus, offusqué, lui jeta un regard noir et sortit de la salle.

-Vieille folle. Murmura t-il.

-Qui est folle?

Une voix était venue à son oreille. Il se tourna.

-Sûrement pas toi Harry…

Noël approchait. Nous étions lundi et les élèves devaient partir le soir même car noël tombait un vendredi et Albus avait voulu leurs donner quelques journées de congé en plus. Il faisait soleil et Harry avait décidé d'aller se promener avec Ron et Hermione à l'extérieur avant le banquet. Les deux retournaient chez eux pour noël. Harry avait voulu rester au château, aller savoir pourquoi…

-Allez Harry, tu comptes faire quoi pour noël ? demanda Hermione.

-Bien, nous allons rester au château, Sev et moi, jusqu'à samedi et Sev m'a dit qu'on irait quelque part, mais il ne m'a pas dit où. C'est une surprise.

-Je suis sûr qu'il va t'emmener dans une sombre auberge de l'Allée des embrumes et que pour lui c'est l'endroit le plus charmant qu'il soit, répondit froidement Ron. Non mais, Harry, comment peux-tu simplement coucher avec ce…

-Ron! On ne va pas recommencer sur cette discussion. Il peut être bien Rogue, quand il le veut. Déclara Hermione.

-En tout cas, il ne le veut pas souvent…

Hermione lança un regard à Ron qui voulait dire « Si tu n'arrêtes pas maintenant, tu peux être sur que demain tu seras castré » ou quelque chose du genre. Ron déglutit, Harry était resté silencieux.

-Tu es sûr, Harry, que tu ne veux pas venir chez nous? Tenta Ron.

-Ron je te remercie pour l'invitation, mais je dois rester au château avec Sev. Mais t'inquiètes, je vais venir faire un tour chez toi vendredi.

-Je vais aussi être là bas. Remus et Tonks aussi d'ailleurs.

-Pauvre Remus, c'est la pleine lune jeudi.

-Oh Harry, tu ne le savais pas? Des chercheurs transylvaniens ont découvert un remède. Remus n'a plus de transformation et ne souffre presque plus.

-Woua, C'est génial pour lui. Au fait il est quelle heure?

-Trois heures trente.

-Oh Putain! Je dois y aller, Severus doit déjà m'attendre aux cuisines…

-Bye.

-Bye.

Harry arriva 5 minutes plus tard. Il entra dans la cuisines : silence. Aucun bruit de couteau qui tranchait ou de malaxeur. Harry vit Severus appuyé sur le comptoir, blanc comme un drap, les yeux vides.

-Severus?

-…

Il y avait une lettre sur le comptoir. Harry la prit et la lut.

_Cher Monsieur Severus Nicolas Rogue _

_Vous êtes poursuivi par le ministère, suite au témoignage de M. Smally Petitmont, pour détournement d'étudiant._

_La gravité de cette violation du décret sur la protection des jeune sorcier entraîne une expulsion temporaire de l'école jusqu'au procès. L'article 14 du code d'enseignement rédigé par le ministre de la magie lui-même, n'a pas été respecté. _

_Si vous perdez votre cause, un emprisonnement de 25 ans à la prison d'Azkaban, sera de mise. _

_L'audience disciplinaire aura lieu le 5 janvier prochain, au ministère de la magie, devant la totalité du Mangemagot. _

_Recevez, Mr Rogue, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués. _

_Kirtina Slaviansk_

_Ministre de la protection des jeunes sorciers _

_Ministère de la magie _

Harry lut la lettre deux fois de suite, blanc comme neige. Il la déposa sur la table et vint enlacer Severus.

« Il y en a une pour toi aussi » Murmura Severus.

Harry prit la lettre à son nom et la lut. C'était une invitation pour un témoignage lors du procès de Severus.

« Tu vas voir Sev, il ne faut pas t'en faire avec ça. Dumbledore va venir témoigner lui aussi et tu n'iras pas à Azkaban. Essaie d'oublier ça pour les prochains jours, tu veux? C'est noël…

-Je t'ai toujours dit que je haïssais noël, en voici un bon exemple.

-Severus… Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu. Je te rapporte quelque chose ?

-Non, ça va, je n'ai pas vraiment faim…

-Severus…

-Quoi?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi…

Et il sortit de la cuisine en soupirant. De l'autre côté, Harry s'était assis par terre, accoté sur le comptoir en regardant le mur devant lui. Son regard était vide, le néant.

Dumbledore arriva quelques minutes après la sortie de Severus. Harry leva les yeux pour voir qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il vit le vieillard souriant tristement.

-Ça va Harry?

-Oui, chuchota-t-il.

-Je vais venir témoigner moi aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai fait venir Ron et Hermione pour t'aider, car ce soir le souper va être plus gros qu'à l'habitude.

-Merci.

-De rien. Oh! Au fait, Harry, j'avais ça à te remettre. Au revoir.

-Bye.

Harry regarda la lettre que Dumbledore venait de lui donner. C'était un concours qui invitait les jeunes sorciers doués pour la cuisine, à faire un stage dans le renommé restaurant du chemin de traverse « Les fils de Philyra ». Le gagnant recevrait une bourse d'Argent.

Intéressé Harry plaça le parchemin dans sa poche en se disant qu'il penserait à cela plus tard et que maintenant il fallait préparer le dîner.

Peu de temps après, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à la cuisine. Ils préparèrent le souper.

-Tu ne trouves pas que Harry est silencieux? Murmura Hermione.

-Oui, c'est étrange. Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue ne prépare pas le souper? Demanda Ron.

-Je ne sais pas…

Plus tard, après le banquet, les élèves firent leurs adieux aux professeurs et aux rares personnes qui restées à l'école pour noël. Harry dit au revoir à ses amis et descendit tout de suite dans les cachots. Il faisait froid. Severus n'avait sûrement pas allumé les foyers. L'appartement était glacé et sombre. Harry gagna la chambre et se déshabilla.

« Severus? »

Harry mit son pyjama et partit à la recherche de son amant. Il n'était pas dans son laboratoire, ni dans le salon. Il regarda dans son bureau et il n'était même pas là. Il alla en dernier dans la salle de bain. Il était là, étendu dans le bain. Il dormait…

-Severus, mon amour, réveilles toi…

Severus ouvrit les yeux doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harry?

-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

Severus marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et se leva. Harry lui tendit une serviette.

« Les élèves sont partis?

-Oui. Habilles toi et rejoins moi dans le salon, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

-Ok.

Severus s'habilla tranquillement et se brossa les cheveux et les peigna en catogan. Il s'habilla en tenue de soirée. Il sortit de la salle de bain et alla dans le salon.

-Tu t'es mis chic!

-Ouais. Nous sortons.

-Quoi? Oui mais je suis en pyjama!

-Tu n'as qu'à aller t'habiller. Au fait, que voulais-tu me montrer?

-Dumbledore m'a remis ça. (Il désigna le pamphlet du concours) Ça serait génial si je pouvais y participer et si je gagne, eh bien je reçois une bourse de 10 000 galions, tu peux t'inscrire toi aussi. Tu te rends compte. Avec ça, nous pourrions ouvrir un restaurant!

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée… Je vais y penser… Toi, tu peux y participer, ça ne me dérange pas, mais pour ce qui est de moi... Allez, va t'habiller.

-On va où?

-Ah, tu vas voir. Mais il faut que tu t'habilles convenablement.

Perplexe, Harry partit dans la chambre en quête de vêtements. Cela faisait au moins une semaine que Harry avait emménagé dans l'appartement de Severus. Il avait sa propre garde-robe, mais rien ne lui empêchait de prendre des fringues à Severus.

-Je peux t'emprunter ton pantalon noir Severus?

-Ouais.

-Merci!

Harry se vêtu d'une redingote noire, d'un chapeau haut de forme et d'une chemise bleu marine.

- Ta dam! Je suis chic hein?

-On peut dire!

-Comment ça?

-Ça fait un peut siècle dernier, tu ne trouves pas?

-Non…

-Je plaisante voyons Harry. (Severus lui tendit le bras comme un marié à l'église) Allez viens, tu es très beau comme ça Harry, ça fait classe.

-Merci.

Harry enroula son bras autour de celui de Severus. Ils quittèrent l'appartement en riant. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Où allez-vous jeunes gens? Demanda une voix derrière eux.

-Oh c'est une surprise Albus… Je ne peux le dire.

-Bon dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une belle nuitée…


	7. Oh! Beau Sapin!

Salut!

J'espère que vous allez bien! Alors du à mes précédant retard, je me suis dit, qu'il fallait que je me reprenne. En sept jours, j'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre, et c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit de ma vie entière. Oui, oui! 18 pages écrit en 12! Et ça juste pour vous! (je sais ça fait lèche botte lol)

Donc, sans Nardy, le texte serait plein de fautes comme les premiers chapitre lol ! Donc je te dis MERCI encore!

Oh je sais que Smally Petitmont fait chier tout le monde, mais que voulez vous, sans lui, ben il n'aurait pas de « méchant »

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : Salut! Personne n'a deviné où ils allaient! Mais tu vas le savoir tout de suite! Lol Merci en passant! Pour le procès, rien n'est encore décider, mais moi aussi j'espère que ça va bien ce passer lol! Bizou

Minerve : Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu tôt pour la demande en mariage? Ça ne fait pas encore 2 mois qu'ils sont ensemble. Mais t'inquiète Smally n'A pas fini de faire chier le peuple. Lol Merci.

Nardy : Salut! Merci pour ta correction et pour ta reviews. Mais tu sais déjà ce qu'il se passe dans le chapitre. Mais le procès c'est comme je le dis, à la fin du chapitre, dans 2 chapitres. Tk je t'embrasse.

Victoria Phénix : Ouais ça serait bien qu'ils gagnent le concours ex écho (j'sais pas comment ça s'écrit lol) ce qui en est du restaurant, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre. Oh non, Smally va continuer a leur faire de la peine à tes deux chéries! Lol Merci beaucoup!

Marijuane : Allo! Quel reviews!! Lol Et puis non ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu m'écrives un mail la prochaine fois! C'est drôle, personne n'A deviner ou ils allaient! HA HA Ha! Je suis bonne pour le suspense lol! Bon, c'était super comme idée que Ron fasse un mauvais témoignage tu es sure que je prendre cette idée là! Et pour ce qui en est de Draco, ben j'aime aussi l'idée qu'il vienne témoigner en faveur du couple... Ça ferait la surprise et Ron se fâcherait encore plus. Mouais, c'est pas mal bon! Lol T'inquiète je n'oublis pas les lemons (j'ai faillis en mettre 2 mais je me suis dit que trop c'Était comme pas assez lol) Alors j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre. (7 jours c'est correct j'espère lol) Bon je t'embrasse et je continue à accepter des idées à bras ouverts! Lol

Sweetsun : Merci beaucoup!

Place à la lecture :

**La cuisine c'est comme les potions**

**Chapitre 7**

**Oh! Beaux sapins...**

Severus embrassa le nez froid de Harry. Il lui prit la main et transplanèrent.

« Ferme les yeux Harry.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu vois »

Severus prit une clef dans ses poches et déverrouilla une porte. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il était plus de onze heures. Où Severus voulait-il l'emmener?

-Maintenant tu peux les ouvrir.

Ils se trouvèrent dans une grande pièce vide.

-C'es quoi?

-Notre futur restaurant!

-Non! Tu plaisantes?

-Absolument pas!

-Oh Sev c'est trop génial. C'est à nous pour vrai?

-Oui.

Harry sauta dans les bras de son amant. Il l'embrassa et se mit à parcourir les lieux.

Les planchers étaient fait d'ébène et les murs étaient rouges. Il y avait un grand foyer sur le mur et de grandes portes patio. Il y avait un bar à l'étage, des grands escaliers en colimaçon et les cuisines étaient immenses. La terrasse était recouverte de neige. Il y avait un grand vestiaire dans l'entrée.

-Severus, c'est sublime!

-J'ai pensé à toi lorsque je l'ai acheté. Mais t'inquiètes, c'est encore en rénovation. Il y a même une scène de l'autre côté avec une salle. Lorsqu'il va y avoir des groupes qui vont venir ici, nous n'aurons qu'à ouvrir les grande portes là bas, et ils pourront regarder les spectacles en mangeant ou bien aller de l'autre côté. Il y a aussi des loges...

-C'est... magnifique. Severus?

-Oui?

-Je t'aime tellement...

-Moi aussi mon amour... Allez viens, on y va?

-Où?

-Manger! Je meurs de faim.

-Mais tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas faim!

-Oui mais là, mon ventre à besoin de nourriture.

-Où allons nous?

-Dans un bar que je connais...

-D'accord.

Le lendemain soir, Harry arriva dans l'appartement de Severus avec un arbre de noël dans les bras.

-Ça ne te dirais pas de m'aider?

-Ouais, attends deux minutes.

Severus déposa le livre qu'il était en train de lire sur la table et vint prendre le sapin.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait léviter? Demanda l'homme.

-Parce que.... J'ai oublié.

-Tss... On le mets ou?

-Euh...dans le salon, à côté du foyer, ça va faire plus beau, non?

-Si tu veux.

-bon, je reviens, j'ai des boites de décorations qui m'attendent dans le corridors!

-Combien?

-Six!

-Tu comptes décorer tout l'appart avec ça?

-C'était l'idée, pourquoi, il y a un problème?

-Non, pas du tout, grogna Severus.

Harry partit dans le corridor et fit léviter les six boîtes de décorations jusqu'au salon. Il y avait des boules, des guirlandes, du gui, des lumières moldus, un train, des couronnes, des anges, des chandeliers, des serviettes avec le père noël dessus, des bonhommes de neiges etc.

(Vous voyez le genre lol) Enfin Harry lança un regard à Severus qui signifiait « Viens m'aider » Severus soupira et déballa les boîtes avec Harry. La plupart des boules étaient rouges et or, alors Severus piqua sa crise :

« Harry! Il n'y que des boules rouges et or! Non mais, pourquoi? Ça fait bien trop... gryffondor tout ça!

-Ben non, c'est toi qui délires! Ça fait noël, c'est tout!

-Eh non mon cher, verte et argent ça fait plus noël que Rouge et or!

-Non!

-Je dits que si!

-Je dits que non!

-Pourquoi vous ne mettez tout simplement pas toutes les couleurs ensemble, non? Dit quelqu'un d'autre qui n'était pas sensé être là.

Harry et Severus se retournèrent vivement. Dumbledore se tenait dans le cadre de porte. Il affichait une sourire et ses yeux pétillaient (encore, à croire qu'il boit trop de coke) Il avait mis une robe rouge avec des petits sapins de noël verts dessus, son chapeau était lui aussi assortit.

-Albus! Quelle bonne idée vous avez eu là, dit Severus sur un air faussement joyeux.

-Oui je sais Severus, j'en suis moi-même très fier!

-Bon, je vais vous laissez messieurs, j'étais juste venu voir comment tout se déroulait!

-Bye. Dirent en écho Severus et Riry.

-Bon revenons à nos décorations, dit Harry. Je dis qu'on fait ce que Dumbledore a dit!

-Mouais... C'est correct. Mais on ne met pas les serviettes avec un père noël dessus dans la salle de bain!

-Pourquoi? Je les aime bien moi!

- Ben pas moi, ça ne va pas bien ensemble blanc et rouge sur un comptoir de marbre noir!

-Depuis quand sais-tu ce qui va, oui ou non ensemble, toi qui t'habilles que de noir!

-Je n'ai pas que du noir dans ma garde-robe! J'ai du gris et du vert et euh.... Du noir.

-Quoi? T'as juste une cape noire avec la bordure verte avec des filaments gris, c'est tout. Le reste ce n'est que du noir!

-Bon ça va, j'ai compris. Pouvons nous continuer de décorer, si non, on ne va même pas avoir fini demain matin et je n'ai pas juste ça à faire de ma journée moi!

-Pourquoi? Tu fais quoi demain?

-En quoi cela vous concerne M. Potter?

-Severus, arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça!

-J'ai le droit de t'appeler comme je le veux!

-Arrête tes enfantillages, Sév et viens m'aider à poser les lumières!

Nous étions le 24 décembre, veille de noël. Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants. Severus était à ses côtés et pour la première fois de sa vie il était heureux à noël. Même si il avait eu de mauvaises nouvelles pendant la semaine, il avait laissé cela de côté pour profiter un peu de ce moment de fête. Ils étaient tous assis à la même table, au centre de la grande salle. Ils étaient en tous 12 personnes. Albus et Minerva, bien entendu et la folle de Trelawney, mais elle ne se mêlait pas aux autres. Il y avait 2 filles de cinquième année et Justin. Chourave, Hagrid et Rusard. Ce satané Baker était là lui aussi et essayait toujours de foutre Severus dans le trouble. Severus soupira en regardant le festin qu'ils avaient préparé. Dans deux jours, Severus partaient en voyage avec Harry, au Canada. Deux pays totalement différent mais quand même, Harry s'habituerait au froid. Ils iraient à Québec et à Montréal et si ils avaient le temps à Tremblant. C'était beau en hiver là bas. Severus rêvassait quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta à ce contact. Il détourna la tête et vit deux émeraudes en guise d' yeux.

« Ça va Sev?

-Oh oui. Demain, veux-tu aller fêter noël chez les Weasley?

-Ouais!! Je n'ai pas encore donné mes cadeaux à Ron, Hermione, Remus, Fred et George, Ginny...

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Coupa Severus.

-Oh j'oubliais, à toi.

-Très drôle M. Potter...

-De quoi parler-vous, les amoureux? Vous avez l'air bien discret. Déclara Baker.

-De quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas Baker.

-Ben voyons Rogue, tout le monde sait que vous couchez ensemble, alors pourquoi en parler tout bas, quand vous pouvez en parler tout haut.

-Je te ferais remarquer Baker, que nous ne parlons pas du tout de ça et ma vie privée ne te concerne en rien, alors si tu le veux bien...

-Pff...

-Arrogant comme tu es, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'as jamais trouvé de compagne pour te satisfaire.

-Rogue je ferais attention à mes paroles.

-Attends je n'ai pas fini. C'est vrai que Mme. Pince ne voulait absolument rien savoir de toi et que c'est toi qui as tout inventé sur votre supposée liaison amoureuse?

Tom Baker gloussa et crut préférable de se taire. Les deux jeunes filles de 5eme année se levèrent, remercièrent Albus et les cuisiniers en chef (Severus et Harry) et saluèrent l'assemblée. Elles montèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Peu à peu, les personnes quittèrent la table. Plus tard dans la soirée, il ne restait que Minerva, Albus et les deux amants. Ils engagèrent la conversation.

-J'ai entendu dire que l'année prochaine, il nous faudra trouver de nouveaux cuisiniers Minerva.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi donc? Severus, Harry?

-Nous allons ouvrir un restaurant à Londres. Déclara Severus.

-Pour vrai? Ou au juste?

-Non loin du chemin de traverse.

-Félicitation messieurs. Vous pouvez être sûrs que je vais être une habituée de la place.

Harry ricana. Il s'imagina Minerva, avec son bonnet et sa robe de chambre écossaise, un whisky à la main, assise au bar de leur futur restaurant...

-Vous savez Albus, peut-être que les elfes vont revenir d'ici l'été prochain.

-En faite Severus, je ne crois pas non. Ils ont assez travaillé comme ça dans leur vie, c'est comme si ils avaient tous pris leurs retraites.

-Ouais... C'est vrai. Approuva Harry.

La conversation continuait bon train. Vers onze heures, Harry et Severus partirent dans les cachots.

-C'est noël dans une heure... avança Harry.

-...

-Il y a gui juste au dessus de nous...

-Et tu veux que je t'embrasse, c'est ça?

-Oui c'est à peut près ça...

-Eh bien M. Potter, dois-je vous dire que les professeurs ne doivent pas embrasser leurs élèves?

-Mais Monsieur, vous l'allez déjà fait et cela à plusieurs reprises.

-Vous allez perdre des points Monsieur Potter, si vous continuez à mentir...

-Mais je ne ment point monsieur...

Harry se leva sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le front de Severus. Il lui sourit gaiement et s'assit sur le canapé. Il prit une couverture chaude et s'en couvrit. Severus le rejoint. Il s'assit donc à côté de son compagnon et se couvrit à son tour. Ils regardèrent les flammes danser... Harry vint s'étendre sur le corps de Severus, sa tête se déposa sur son épaule. Ce dernier se mit à caresser tendrement les cheveux en bataille du survivant.

« Ou est-ce qu'on va Severus?

-Je ne te le dis pas! Tu le sais déjà...

-S'il te plait!

-Non, c'est non. Un point final.

-Oui, mais...

-Pas de mais, une surprise, c'est une surprise.

Severus embrassa le front d'Harry. Harry se retourna et prit en captivité la bouche de l'homme.

-Je peux patienter quelques jours, mais est-ce qu'il faut que je patiente aussi pour faire...

-Non, ça, tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre! Coupa Severus.

-C'est moi ce soir, s'il te plait! Je veux essayer!

-C'est bon.

-Tu as préparé d'autre huile j'espère!

-Oui, t'inquiète. J'ai plusieurs sortes. J'ai de l'huile à la framboise, au chocolat ou au caramel.

-Au caramel? Depuis quand ça excite un lubrifiant au caramel?

-C'est moi qui l'a inventé...

-J'en doute pas! Alors ou étais-je? Ah...

Harry embrassa passionnément la bouche de Severus. Ce dernier répondit à cet appel. Harry embrassa le cou de Severus et lui enleva son chandail qui lui bloquait le passage. Il baisa son torse lentement, s'attardant sur ses seins. Il joua avec ses tétons, avec sa langue. Severus quand a lui, déshabilla Harry.

-Arrête! Haletait Severus, moi je ne fais presque rien!

-Ben pour une fois que c'est moi qui veux te faire plaisir, profites en!

Severus ricana, mais Harry avait reprit de l'embrasser donc il stoppa tout rire. Il ne faut pas oublier que tout ça se passait sur le sofa du salon, en face du foyer. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Severus voulu tourner pour aller au dessus d'Harry mais tomba sur le plancher. Harry le rejoint sur le tapis et frou-frou rouge et continua son bonhomme de chemin vers la virilité de l'homme.

-Chut! Murmura Harry. Pas un mot ou si non j'Arrête tout!

-Mais je n'ai rien dit!

-Oui mais je sais que tu allais dit quelque chose.

Severus prit un air renfrogné et se laissa faire. Harry enleva le sous-vêtement de Severus embrassa son membre et commença à le lécher. Severus entremêla ses doigts dans la chevelure ébouriffée de Harry. Ce dernier continua avec des mouvements lents de va et de vient. Severus, le feu aux joues et dans une autre partie du corps, se tortillait dans tous les sens. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée et le rythme d'Harry augmentait de plus en plus. Severus n'en pouvait plus et se libéra dans la bouche d'Harry. Harry lui sourit et avala tout comme un grand.

-Accio l'huile au caramel! S'écria Harry.

-Tu ne me laisses pas de moment de repos, hein? Tu veux me maltraiter?

-Ben, c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça Sev.

-Harry enduisit ses doigts de l'huile parfumée et ne se fit pas attendre. Il les entra dans la cavité du plaisir de Severus. Il fit des mouvements lents et sentit que les muscles se détendaient et prenaient plaisir à ses mouvements, Harry rajoutat un autre doigt. Après un certain moment, il les ôta et enduit sa verge du reste de l'huile.

-Cette odeur donne le goût de goûter, dit Severus.

-C'est vrai, que le caramel c'est bon quand c'est chaud...

Severus se poussa un pour se replacer et écarta ses jambes un peu plus. Par malheur, il accrocha l'arbre. Mais il était trop concentrer sur le jolie spectacle qui était Harry, devant lui pour se rendre compte de quelque chose. L'arbre vacilla mais ne tomba pas, il était simplement croche, mais encore trop louche pour que tout soit sécuritaire. Enfin bon, Harry s'introduit en Severus. Au début il ne bougea pas; mais Severus insistait sur le fait qu'Harry puisse bouger. Donc Harry fit quelques mouvements brusques mais s'habitua et fit des mouvements plus gracieux et doux. Leurs souffles s'entremêlent et un chant de gémissements se fit entendre. Severus embrassa Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait. Severus roula en emporta Harry pour qu'il puisse être sur le dessus. Mais l'arbre ne résista pas et il...

-AH!! Severus! L'arbre.... Il tombe sur toi!!

Trop tard, Severus avait une couronne d'épine.

-On dirait Jésus! Dit soudainement Harry. Harry était prit de fou rire, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire mais toute bonne chose a une fin. Ça va? reprit-il.

Harry était encore en Severus.

-On finis ce qu'on faisait et ensuite on ramassera.

-Pas la peine, juste un petit coup de baguette et ce sera fait.

Severus prit sa baguette et murmura « Reparo » et « Redressio » et ils reprirent leurs ébats. Harry jouit en Severus après un peu de temps et Severus fit de même sur le ventre d'Harry. Ils se décollèrent un tantinet et Severus embrassa son amant.

-Joyeux noël Severus, soupira Harry.

-Toi aussi Harry !

Ils se levèrent et allèrent dans leur chambre. Severus se glissa entre les draps et Harry alla prendre sa douche. Mais Severus ne trouva pas le sommeil sans Harry. Il s'était habitué à s'endormir avec la respiration chatoyante d'Harry dans son cou, la chaleur de son corps contre son torse. Donc il se leva et alla le rejoindre...

Il était dix heures quand Severus se réveilla. Il était maintenant en congé. Dumbledore avait pris la peine de faire à manger pour le peu de personnes à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Harry ne dormait pas. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait la pommette de Severus.

-Le père noël est passé ce soir.

-Pour vrai? Ironisa Severus. Avant ou après qu'on ait fait l'amour?

-D'après toi? Ricana Harry. Après!

-Alors, tu vas continuer à me regarder le visage ou tu vas aller ouvrir tes cadeaux?

-Euh. Je ne sais pas. C'est parce que ton visage est très beau à regarder...

-Aller ouste, dans le salon!

-Viens toi aussi!

-J'arrive laisse moi me mettre une robe de chambre.

Harry courut jusqu'au salon. En dessus du (maudit) arbre de noël, il y avait des cadeaux de différentes grandeurs. Harry attendit que Severus arrive dans la pièce avant de commencer à ouvrir ses cadeaux.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi... Severus lui tendit une petite boite en velours noir.

-C'est quoi?

-Ouvres, tu vas voir!

Harry entreprit d'ouvrir le délicat boîtier qu'il avait dans les mains. Il y avait des lunettes carrées aux montures noires. Harry prit la paire de lunette entre ses doigts.

-Wow, elles sont belles! Tu es bien la première personne à m'offrir des lunettes.

-Essaies les pour voir.

Harry ôta ses vielles barniques et déposa sa nouvelle paire sur son nez.

-Est-ce qu'elles me vont bien?

-Très bien mon amour.

-Merci beaucoup Sev'.

-De rien.

-Non, mais je te parles aussi du restaurant et du voyage de demain, même si je ne sais pas ou on va.

-Arrête, ta psychologie renversée ne marche pas avec moi. Tu ne vas pas le savoir...

-... Tiens c'est pour toi!

Severus ouvrit le paquet que lui avait remis Harry.

-Non! Ce n'est pas vrai, tu m'as acheté des couteaux MIRACLE BLADE III! Je n'en reviens pas! C'est les meilleurs couteaux du monde!

-Ouais, je sais! C'est mieux que ceux de l'école. J'ai aussi ça pour toi Severus.

Harry lui donna une petite boîte. À l'intérieur il y avait une délicate chaîne en or blanc avec comme pendentif un petit serpent sur lequel le nom de « Severus » était inscrit. Les yeux de l'ancien mangemort ce remplir d'eau. Son regard, vitreux, fixait le bijou que lui avait donné Harry.

-Merci, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Il se leva et embrassa son amant tendrement.

-De rien. Tu viens manger, je meurs de faim moi!

-Mais attends ! Est-ce que tu peux me le mettre?

-Bien sûr. Question : Qu'est-ce que je devrais mettre?

-C'est déjà sur le lit.

-Comment ça?

-Parce que je t'ai acheté un nouvel ensemble! Toi qui disais que je n'avais pas de goût en matière de vêtements, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Harry courut jusqu'à la chambre. Sur le lit il y avait une chemise mauve foncé, avec un veston noir ligné, avec une cravate et des pantalons noir Hugo Boss.

-Depuis quand, tu magasines chez un designer moldu?

-Depuis que j'ai découvert cette marque. Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait classe?

-Ouais, mais c'est très cher!

-Et puis? Je peux t'emprunter ta redingote?

-Oui.

-Merci, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit et j'ai décidé me m'acheter des chemises d'une autre couleur que noire.

-Gris foncé?

-Non, rouge et j'en ai une verte et bleu marine.

-Pour vrai? C'est ça que tu es allé faire mercredi!

-Ouais. Bon habilles toi, nous allons manger et ensuite est-ce que ça te diras d'aller faire un tour au manoir?

-Chez toi?

-Oui, ce n'est pas décoré par exemple.

-Pas grave. Ensuite on ira chez Ron, pour la soirée.

-Ouais, ça marche. Nous allons être beaucoup. Presque la totalité de l'ordre du phénix.

-Je sais, mais il manque seulement quelqu'un...

-Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit; Sirius sera toujours là avec toi.

-Oui, mais il me manque...

-Harry, tu sais que ce n'était pas toujours l'amour entre ton parrain et moi, mais je sais que tu comptais beaucoup pour lui à ses yeux et que jamais il ne l'oubliera, peu importe où il est présentement.

-Et dire que Remus nous avait caché sa liaison avec Sirius.

Severus pouffa.

-Je le savais, moi. Lupin me l'avait dit, un soir qu'il était un peu bourré.

-J'ai de la difficulté à voir Remus bourré.

-Oh! Il l'a été souvent! Mais regarde, il a survécut, et maintenant il a trouvé un copain. D'ailleurs il va être là ce soir.

-Ben moi aussi j'ai survécu. Regarde qui partage mon lit...

-Très drôle M. Potter, mais c'est MON lit! Et hier, c'est plutôt sur le tapis que nous avons, comme tu dis, passé la nuit.

-C'était tellement drôle quand le sapin t'est tombé dessus. T'aurais dû voir l'air que tu avais!

Severus fit semblant d'être vexé et sortit de la chambre. Harry le suivit.

-Je m'excuse.

-...

-Oh Sev, fait pas ça! C'est noël, je te dis que je m'excusais...

-C'est bon, mais arrête de te moquer de moi.

Harry embrassa tendrement Severus.

-Allez on y va. J'ai faim! J'espère que Dumbledore aurait fait des œufs et du bacon et des patates et des crêpes au chocolat et ...

-C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Ils arrivèrent au réfectoire. Tous s'étaient mis sur leur 31. Dumbledore avait revêtu une tunique bleue marine avec des étoiles. Mcgonagall avait mis une robe un peu trop moulante pour son corps, qui commençait à prendre un peu d'âge (hum, hum) Hagrid avait essayé de se peigner les cheveux (Il allait sûrement voir Mme Maxime) Rusard lui, ben c'est Rusard quoi, rien de spécial.

-Ha Severus! Harry! Ravis de vous voir si bien habillés ce matin.

-Ça change le rouge que tu portes Rogue, lança Baker. Ça fait un peu moins gothique qu'à l'habitude, quoi que... Le rouge doit sûrement dire que tu es en amour Rogue, n'est-ce pas?

-La ferme Baker.

Severus sortit sa baguette.

-Severus, voyons, nous sommes noël. Ne faites pas la guerre avec Tom.

-Juste son nom, porte à faire la guerre.

-Severus, asseyez vous et prenez votre petit-déjeuner.

Severus prit la main d'Harry et l'entraîna à l'autre bout de la table, assis à côté d'Hagrid et de Mcgonagall.

-Hello Harry, Rogue.

-Ça va Hagrid?

-Oh oui.

-Tu fais quoi pour noël?

-Eh bien, Olympe m'a invité en France pour noël. Et toi Harry?

-Bien, Severus m'a dit que nous partons en voyage demain, mais je ne sais ou. Mais ce soir nous allons chez Ron.

-Oh! Ça va être une grosse fête là bas. Presque tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix vont être là bas. Maugrey et Kingsley vont être là.

-Je n'ai pas très hâte de voir ça danser, lança Rogue.

-Moi non plus, soupira Harry. Woua! Il y a des crêpes au chocolat!

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il mangea silencieusement car il n'avait pas le goût d'entendre les commentaires insignifiants de Baker. Harry quant à lui avait une conversation avec Hagrid et Justin Finch-Fletchey, un élève de pousouffle.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, Severus et Harry se rendirent dans leur appartement pour aller chercher leurs capes.

-Il est quelle heure? Demanda Harry.

-Heu... midi trente je crois.

-Bon, tu viens? J'te trouve pas mal lent...

-Il faut toujours que tu aies un mot sur tout toi?

-...

-Allons-nous en Harry. Il neige dehors alors ça peut prendre du temps avant de se rendre à Pré-au-lard.

-On a juste à prendre une diligence.

-Mais les sombrals sont tous dans la forêt interdite!

-Mais je sais comment les faire venir!

-Bon si tu le dis, allons y, mais je continue à dire que ça va nous retarder...

Ils sortirent à l'extérieur et parcoururent le parc enneigé. Il faisait frisquet et le vent soufflait un peu fort.

-J'ai froid, murmura Harry.

Severus s'approcha d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Harry sourit satisfait par l'intervention de Severus.

-Il est situé ou ton manoir Sev?

-En écosse, c'est pas très loin d'Edimbourg.

-Oh, c'est grand?

-Oh oui! Mais c'est assez sinistre. Ça appartenait à mes ancêtres.

Arrivés à la limite de la forêt interdite, Harry s'écria.

-Tu les vois?

-Oui, ils approchent.

-Qui?

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Qui as-tu vus mourir?

-Ma mère, mon père, Voldemort, comme toi, et pleins d'innocent.

-À cause de lui.

-Oui. Répondit-il froidement Severus.

Deux sombrals s'approchèrent des deux hommes. Harry monta sur le premier. Severus malhabile essaya de monter, mais ne réussit pas vraiment. Il était encombré par sa cape trop lourde et tomba sur le sol recouvert de neige folle. Il se releva si rapidement qu'Harry en rit. Ses cheveux noirs étaient recouverts de blanc.

-Hum, ça va?

-Est-ce que tu penses que je vais bien?

-D'après moi non, mais tu es trop orgueilleux pour le dire.

-Menteur, ce n'est pas vrai.

-Oh que si!

-Ça ne te dirait pas de venir m'aider au lieu de rire de moi?

-À 37 ans et tu n'es pas capable de monter sur un sombral?

Harry soupira et vint en aide à son amant. Severus lui lança un regard noir (_LE _regard qui tue) et Harry crut bon d'arrêter de rire. Ils se rendirent à l'entrepôt ou les diligences étaient rangées. Ils en sortirent une, y attachèrent les sombrals et partirent pour pré au lard. Il était rendu 2 heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Cela faisait bizarre de voir cette ville déserte. Aucun magasin n'était ouvert. Seul les trois-balais était opérationnel mais personne ne travaillait au restaurant.

Ils transplanèrent au manoir. C'était une vaste maison en pierre grise et aux énormes fenêtres. Des vignes mortes recouvraient la façade.

-Wow, C'est beau. Murmura Harry.

-Ça serait encore plus beau si il y avait des lumières...

-On en met? Tout le tour du manoir!!

-Si tu veux. On a rien à faire avant 4 heures. Donc, il nous reste un bonnes deux heures à tuer.

-A la place tu pourrais me faire la visite guidée des lieux.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Nous finirons par ma chambre si tu ni vois aucun inconvénient, ou la cuisine...

-Euh... la chambre!

-Bien, après vous monsieur. Severus invita Harry à entrer.

-Merci.

Il entra. Il se retrouva dans un vestibule. Il y avait une grande garde-robe à sa droite et une porte vitrée devant lui. Severus ferma la porte d'entrée se débarrassa de sa cape et de celle d'Harry et les plaça dans la garde robe vide. Il ouvrit les portes vitrées et invita Harry à entrer.

-Ici, c'est le hall d'entrée.

C'était une pièce circulaire. À la gauche il y avait un escalier en colimaçon. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait une grande gravure avec les armoiries de la famille Rogue. C'était un grand corbeau de face, ses ailes étaient déployées et au dessus était marqué « La prestigieuse et noble famille Rogue »

-J'aime pas trop la devise de notre famille. Mon père était loin d'être prestigieux et noble, je peux te le dire, il était plutôt vaniteux.

-Je crois que la plupart des gens prennent cette histoire de sang trop au sérieux.

-T'as raison.

Ils se dirigèrent dans une autre pièce.

-Ici, c'est le salon des invités. Et là, c'est la salle de bain du rez de chaussé, la salle à manger et finalement la cuisine.

La cuisine était vraiment grande, avec un îlot central, un grand four et des appareils électroménagers, tous en inox.

-C'est plus moderne que cette maison, en tout cas.

-C'est les nouveaux trucs que je me suis acheté l'été passé.

Ils montèrent au deuxième. Il y avait une bibliothèque, un laboratoire, deux bureaux et une volière. Au troisième, il y avait trois chambres à coucher, un grand salon et une grande salle de bain.

La plus grande chambre était bien entendu celle de Severus. Il y avait un lit King size, au couvre-lit rouge bordeaux. Le lit était fait d'ébène, ainsi que les tables de chevets et autres meubles. Il y avait un balcon, et la salle de bain y était rejointe par une porte. Severus alluma le foyer et s'installa dans un des fauteuils de velours rouge. Harry vint le rejoindre.

-C'est très beau chez toi.

-Merci. Mais si tu le veux, l'année prochaine, on pourra toujours aller habiter à Londres.

-Oh non! Ici, ça me convient tout à fait!

Severus sourie et passa sa langue sur ses dents. Inégales et un peu croche.

-Il faudrait que je fasse quelque chose pour ça, marmonna t-il pour lui-même. Mais Harry avait entendu.

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce q'elles ont tes dents?

-Elles sont croches et jaunes.

-Et puis? Moi je t'aime comme tu es.

-C'est gentil mais je veux faire quelque chose...

-T'as juste à aller voir un orthodontiste.

-NON!

-Ben fais rien alors.

-Je vais y réfléchir...

Il était prêt de quatre heures et ils décidèrent de quitter les lieux.

-T'inquiètes, on va revenir.

-J'espère. Est ce qu'on va chercher les cadeaux avant?

-Non, j'ai demandé à Albus de les transférer.

-Ok. Bon, allons y.

-Mouais.... Allons y.

Ils quittèrent le manoir, Severus ferma à clef et ils se prirent la main et transplanèrent vers le terrier.

--

Fin de ce chapitre.

Alors est-ce que je mets une grosse chicane chez les Weasley avec un gros débat sur la liaison de Severus et de Riry ou je fais une soirée ou est-ce tout le monde va bien et qu'il y a de la gaieté et de la joie?

Le procès doit venir dans deux ou trois chapitres.

Donc on compte rendu de la suite :

Chapitre 8 : soirée de noël, début du voyage.

Chapitre 9 : Fin du voyage.

Chapitre 10 : procès.

D'après moi le procès va faire deux chapitres mais je ne suis pas encore sure.

Alors quand dites vous? J'attends vos idées et commentaires,

-xox-

Je vous aime tous!

Phobia


	8. Soiree de noel chez les Weasleys

Bonjour!

Je suis désolé (encore) de mon retard. Mais j'Étais en panne d'idée, je n'avais pas vraiment le goût d'écrire, et en plus les examens s'en viennent la semaine prochaines… alors le prochain chapitre, qui est le voyage, sera peut-être pour plus tard, car j'ai beaucoup d'études…. Vraiment désolé, mais je n'y peux rien. Je dis toujours merci à Nardy, la correctrice. Je vais répondre aux reviews maintenant. Je sais il y a eu un problème, car j'ai reçu les mêmes messages des dizaines de fois… alors je suis rendu à 126 en place de 68 environs… lol. Pas grave!

Snapeslove : T'as bien raison, je suis québécoise! Je habite pas loin de Montréal et de Laval. Merci d'avoir aimé, moi aussi j'Adore tes fics! Elles sont vraiment bonnes! Merci encore.

Marijuane : Salut! Ça va bien? Tu sais c'était presque qu'un miracle d'Avoir publier un chapitre de 18 pages en 1 semaine! Je reviens à mon rythme là je crois. Je sais je suis pas mal lente, mais que veux tu! J'ai opté pour la chicane, même si la plupart de reviews me disait le contraire, tu vas voir, la réaction de Ron est…euh… tu vas voir! Lol Merci de m'avoir écrit un reviews! Bizou! –xox-

Victoria Phoenix : Merci beaucoup! Tu es sure que le mot qualité c'est approprié pour mon histoire? Lol . Les vacances c'est pour le prochain chapitre! (J'ai reçus ta reviews 9 fois :P, mais c'est pas grave) Bisou!

Minerve : Merci! Moi aussi j'aime bien le passage : « -Merci, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit et j'ai décidé me m'acheter des chemises d'une autre couleur que noire.  
-Gris foncé? » Pour l'idée du mariage, je le garde pour la fin ok? Au canada ça va être légal maintenant, l'année prochaine je crois, mais si non ils n'ont qu'à avoir l'union civile! Lol

Merci beaucoup en passant! LE procès et le voyage ça s'en bientôt t'inquiet! Lol Bye!

Beunny : Merci! Mais oui Severus est venus à Montréal, tu ne le savais pas? Lol Jte blague!

La rodeuse : Dsl, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un chicane au cours de la soirée, mais c'Est pas grave, merci de m'Avoir donner ton avis! Merci!

Onarluca : Merci et voila la suite!

Bonne Lecture!

Chapitre 8

La maison des Weasley était décorée avec de multiples lumières moldus. Elles étaient de différentes couleurs et de mauvais goût. Elles étaient aussi très mal posées. Il y avait de la neige sur le toit. Ils y avaient des traces de pas sur le chemin qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte et une main gantée la frappa de trois coups secs. Harry se colla un peu plus à l'homme qui était à ses côtés. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et une femme aux cheveux roux, leur adressa un sourire amical.

« Oh Harry! Je suis tellement contente de te voir! Enfin! Allez, rentre. Oh ! Au fait, bonjour Severus. Alors comment vas-tu Harry? »

Severus grogna et entra dans la soi disante maison. Ce n'était pas le luxe comme dans certaine maison de sang pur, mais c'était mieux que la rue. La plupart des enfants ne restaient plus à présent dans leur maison, il ne restait que Ron et Ginny.

Il y avait de la musique de noël qui jouait dans l'air. Severus se débarrassa de sa cape et de ses gants et les déposa sur la patère. Dans l'entrée, Maugrey discutait avec Kingsley et Tonks mangeait des chocolats qui étaient dans un bol, sur la table. Ils saluèrent Severus d'un signe de tête. Il se dirigea alors dans la cuisine pour voir où était Harry. Il n'était pas là non plus. Seul Arthur était présent.

-Ah Severus! Vous allez bien?

-Oui et vous? Dit-il sur un ton poli.

-Oh oui! Tous les autres sont dans le salon, allez donc les rejoindre. J'arrive dans quelques instants.

Severus soupira et sortit de la salle. Il alla dans le salon. C'est de là que la musique s'échappait. Il vit Minerva qui apprenait la gigue écossaise à Albus; Granger qui parlait avec les deux jeunes Weasley, Fred et George plaisantait avec Lee Jordan et Mondingus. Bill flattait le dos de Fleur, Charlie buvait de la vodka, et il vit Remus et un inconnu. Il décida d'aller voir son ancien ennemi.

-Allo Lupin.

- Oh Severus!! Comment vas-tu?

-bien toi?

-Bien. Bon je te présente Mathieu Provich. Mat ça c'est Severus Rogue. Mon ancien collègue et camarade de classe. Plutôt on se faisait toujours la guerre, mais peut importe.

-Enchanté M. Rogue. Dit Mathieu en présentant sa main.

Severus lui serra la main et dit sur un ton faussement amical.

-De même M. Provich. Vous venez de Russie si je ne me trompe, M. Provich ?

-Eh bien non, vous ne vous trompez pas. Mes parents sont nés là bas mais j'ai vécu toute ma vie en angleterre.

-Alors Lupin, ils ont enfin trouvé un remède? Demanda Severus.

-Oui! Tu vois hier, c'était la pleine lune et je n'ai eu aucune transformation et presque aucune douleur.

-Oh, je peux même vous dire qu'il va beaucoup mieux depuis! S'exclama Mathieu.

Harry vint voir Severus et le prit par la taille.

-Hello Rem'. Ça va?

-Oh oui! Wow, elles sont belles tes lunettes, ça te va mieux.

-C'est un cadeau de Sev pour noël.

-Très beau collier Severus.

-Merci.

Remus eu un sourire en coin. Il présenta son copain à Harry. Hermione salua Harry de la main, Ron aussi, mais Harry sentit un malaise entre eux. Il ne sût de quoi il s'agissait. Il continua à parler avec Remus, Mathieu et Severus jusqu'au repas. Ils furent tous invités à aller rejoindre la salle à manger.

« Belles lunettes Harry » dirent les autres.

Harry s'assit à côté de Severus et de Remus. En face de lui il y avait Ron et Hermione. Arthur et Molly étaient à l'autre bout de la table, Fred et George près de Mathieu. Ils lui expliquaient de nouveaux concepts. Ginny parlait avec Fleur Delacour et Bill. Charlie discutait avec Albus et Minerva etc.… Pourtant Hermione était plutôt silencieuse.

« Ça va Hermione, Ron?

- Non ça ne va pas vraiment Harry! Explosa Ron.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que, avant-hier j'ai reçu une lettre du ministère de la magie, concernant Rogue, comme quoi je devais aller témoigner contre son accusation. Et tu sais de quoi il est accusé?

-Oui, dit Harry d'une petite voix.

Toute conversation avait cessée. Ils écoutaient tous la suite. Rogue était embarrassé. Il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler le jour de noël et voilà que Weasley venait de tout gâcher.

-Parce que monsieur le mangemort en personne a couché avec toi! Et tu veux que je te dise, non je n'irais pas faire un bon témoignage en sa faveur parce qu'il mérite juste de finir en prison, ce n'est qu'une pourriture et il mérite mieux que n'importe qui de finir à Azkaban.

-Ron, ne dit pas des choses comme ça à propos du Professeur Rogue, voyons! Déclara Molly.

-Je m'en fiche. Je le déteste et jamais il n'aurait dû te toucher, Harry. À cause de lui, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami.

-Ron… Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles? Demanda Hermione. Harry est heureux avec lui. Tu aimes mieux qu'il soit déprimé et désespéré!

-Oui! J'aimes mieux qu'il soit ainsi que de sortir avec Rogue… dit-il dégoûté.

-Weasley, taisez vous, ce n'est pas votre petite gueule qui va faire changer d'avis Harry. À ce que je sache vous êtes très mal placé pour parler, vous n'êtes que jaloux et prétentieux.

-C'est vous qui êtes prétentieux Rogue. Vous me dégoûtez au plus haut point. Saleté de mangemort.

-Ron! Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que Sev n'a jamais vraiment été mangemort! S'exclama Harry.

-Harry, tu perds ton temps, murmura Severus.

- Et puis quoi! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous faire à nous qu'ils sortent ensemble? Ils ont l'air très bien tous les deux non? Pourquoi faire toutes cette histoire? Dit Remus.

Des murmures parcourent la table.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Remus, dit son copain Mathieu.

-Moi aussi, approuvai Tonks.

Ron bouillonnait de rage. Il allait dire ce qu'il pensait que Rogue au procès et personne n'allait l'en empêcher.

-Je continue toujours à penser que ce n'est qu'un pédophile!

-RON! Cria Harry, Je suis majeur et il n'est pas du tout pédophile. À quoi penses-tu à la fin?

Hermione avait la tête enfouit dans ses main et marmonna quelque chose. Harry regardait Ron d'un œil noir, et Severus lui lançait des Avada Kadavra par les yeux. Molly semblait avoir honte pour son fils et Arthur faisait mine de ne pas écouter.

Ginny semblait être d'accord avec Ron ainsi que Bill et Fleur.

-Vous êtes, M. Weasley, rien qu'un homophobe et vous ne savez pas accepter l'homosexualité de votre ami, c'est cela votre problème. Déclara Severus.

-Mon problème c'est vous et rien d'autre! Je n'ai rien contre les gaies… dit il.

-Pas si sûr de ça moi!

-Oh! Allez tous au diable et faites moi plus chier avec vos histoires Rogue, je ne vous aime pas du tout et je continue à dire qu'Harry mérite mieux que vous!

Il se leva de table et quitta la cuisine. Un silence pesant régnait. Harry prit la main de Severus et lui murmura des mots que seul lui pouvait entendre. Hermione semblait contrariée. Les autres mangeaient en silence. Molly et Arthur semblaient furieux contre la réaction de leur fils. Après que le repas fut terminé, tous furent invités à rejoindre le salon. Les gens semblaient avoir oublié la dispute qui avait eu lieu pendant le repas. De la musique festive jouait. Peu à peu les personnes commençaient à danser. Il eu un rigodon, et une gigue écossaise. Minerva en profita et entraîna Albus sur la « piste de danse » Ils dansèrent ensemble, vue qu'elle lui avait montré comment danser peu avant le dîner. Severus s'assit sur le sofa et regardait le spectacle en soupirant. Weasley n'allait pas lui faire la vie facile… Et si le juge allait prendre ses commentaires pour acquis. Ce qu'il avait dit de lui l'avait troublé. Il n'était pas pédophile, il le savait très bien. Harry était majeur depuis quelques mois déjà, mais le fait qu'il était mangemort auparavant n'adoucissait pas les choses. Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais trop concentré par ses réflexions Severus ne fit pas vraiment attention.

-Severus, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, Ron ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit.

-Je me fiche de ce qu'il me dit ou non, je réfléchis c'est tout. Ces paroles ne m'affectent point, dit-il froidement.

-Rogue, je te connais très bien pour te dire que ton air d'indifférence cache la tristesse chez toi!

-Oh… Lâchez moi monsieur le psychologue.

-Ben c'est cela, je m'en vais. Moi, j'essaie d'oublier ça et de m'amuser un peu en place de me morfondre sur mon sort et de broyer du noir!

Harry se leva et jeta un regard noir à son amant avant de se tourner dans l'autre direction et d'aller rejoindre Tonks et Hermione. Severus soupira une nouvelle fois. Tout allait mal…

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, tous étaient réunis dans le salon autour de l'arbre de noël. Dumbledore s'était déguisé en Père Noël et était assis sur un gros pouf. Il sourit à l'assemblée et commença à distribuer les cadeaux. Il appela chacun et les fis asseoir sur ses genoux et leur faisait deviner le cadeau… Presque tout le monde avait eu ses cadeaux sauf…

-Severus!! Allez, tu es le seul à ne pas être venu sur mes genoux! Allez, approches toi…

Severus grogna et se leva. Il maudit l'imbécile qui avait eu l'idée de ce stupide jeu. _Sûrement un de ses jeux moldus… Je jure de me venger après avoir été sur les genoux de Dumbledore. Non mais vraiment… Allez sur ses genoux comme un enfant qui va dans les centres commerciaux dans le temps de noël pour aller dire sa liste au faux père noël. C'est pathétique à la fin. Je ne suis plus un enfant!! Et dire que Dumbledore c'est déguisé en père noël! Je ris de lui… En plus qui, appart Harry voudrait me donner des cadeaux? PERSONNE! Je ne suis pas aimée, et je n'aime pas! Ha, Ha, Ha! Je suis comique, on peut dire… De l'humour noir… _Il jeta à l'assemblée un regard haineux et s'assit sur les genoux du « Père Noël »

-Alors Severus, dit Albus en lui donnant un paquet dans ses bras, alors, d'après toi, qui te donnes ce présent?

-Remus…

-Eh bien tu as raison! Devines maintenant c'est quoi…

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour ses jeux idiots Albus!

-Voyons Severus, fait un effort, c'est noël après tout.

-… Euh… je crois que c'est un livre.

-Non! S'écria Remus. Voyons Severus, j'ai plus d'originalité que ça!

-Ça laisse parfois à désirer ton originalité. Bah je ne le sais pas moi euh… des instruments de cuisine? Non… ok. Des ingrédients, des épices chers? Je n'en sais rien, dites le moi!

-Je t'ai inscrit à des cours de yoga Severus, et de danse aussi.

-QUOI!! Tu n'as pas osé??

-J'étais sûr que tu allais apprécier!

-Aimer est peut être un bien grand mot Lupin…

-Voyons Severus, ça va être amusant après tout! Harry, Mathieu et moi allons être avec toi.

-C'est encore pire, vous allez tous rire de moi! Imbéciles! C'est quelle sorte de danse au fait?

-Classique! Du ballet en d'autres mots… Arrête de faire cette face là Severus, tu vas voir, tu vas aimer!

-Non pas du tout! Tu me vois avec des collants?

-Euh… non. Mais tu n'es pas du tout obliger de mettre des collants Severus. Mets simplement des pantalons moulants et cela va faire l'affaire.

-…

Harry vint se joindre à la conversation…

-Tu vas voir Severus, on va bien se marrer.

-Toi oui, mais pas moi.

-Oh, arrête de faire les rabats joie.

-Je ne vais pas y aller! C'est tout!

-Voyons Sev', c'est un cadeau de la part de Remus, tu dois l'accepter après tout!

-On va voir ça…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Comme il pouvait être con des fois et entêté! Il soupira en le quitta. Severus abasourdit par la réaction d'Harry se questionna. _« Peut-être que je l'énerve… Je devrais peut-être être plus gentil avec lui et ses amis, mais si je ne les aime pas vraiment… Après tout, lui est gentil avec mes amis. AH! C'est vrai! Je n'ai pas d'ami! Comme je peux être con des fois…Non mais tu me parles d'une idée! Le yoga. JE ne sais pas quelle drogue que Remus a prise mais elle devait être bonne pour avoir pensé à une idée si stupide que me donner des cours de yoga. SI je finis à Azkaban je ne serais pas obligé à les suivre!! Ha, Ha! Mais je ne veux pas finir à Azkaban! Je ne veux pas donner raison à Weasley! Il me fait chier à la fin! (Rire intérieur) Peut importe, il faut que je me réconcilies avec Harry si non, nous allons passer un mauvais voyage. En parlant de voyage, il faut qu'on soit prêt à neuf heures tapantes si non, nous allons manquer le portoloin. J'ai réservé au château Frontenac à Québec. J'espère juste que la chambre va être prête avant midi… Il est quelle heure? Bon qui a une montre? _

-Tu as l'heure Lupin?

-Oui! Harry vint juste de me donner une magnifique montre, tu ne te souviens pas?

-Oh si, dit Severus distraitement, alors qu'elle heure il est?

-Dix heures.

-Merci… murmura t-il.

_Bon il serait peut-être le temps, que j'aille faire mes excuses à Harry,_ pensa Severus, _après tout, j'ai peut-être exagéré tout à l'heure. _Il se dirigea vers son amant et encercla de son bras, la taille d'Harry et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je m'excuse… »

Harry le regarda intensément dans les yeux et se colla à lui.

-C'est pas grave. Je te pardonne… Mais jure moi de venir aux cours?

-Ben oui, je vais venir, de toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix non?

-Très drôle, dit-il sarcastiquement, mais je t'aime pareil.

Harry embrassa les lèvres de Severus mais fut interrompu :

-Vous me dégoûtez tous les deux! Surtout toi Harry! Tu me fais vomir… dit Ron, qui se trouvait non loin du couple. Je croyais que tu t'abstiendrais de faire ça en public, mais je me suis trompé Harry. Il se retourna et partit, laissant Harry surpris.

-Qu'est ce qui lui prends à la fin, murmura Harry.

-J'en sais rien, lui souffla Sev'.

-Pourtant il n'a jamais été comme ça avec moi!

-Peut-être lui faut-il encore du temps pour qu'il puisse bien se faire à l'idée que tu m'aimes et que tu préfères les garçons aux filles.

-Oui, mais en quoi cela peut-il le déranger! Je suis le même, avec ou sans toi! Je ne comprends pas sa réaction!

- Harry, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est capable d'accepter le fait que 2 hommes puissent s'aimer!

-Qu'il aille au diable… moi je t'aime un point c'est tout!

-C'est fou comme l'Amour peut nous rendre à un point différent.

-Pourquoi tu dis cela?

-Parce que si je n'étais pas avec toi, jamais je ne me serais pointé à noël chez les Weasley!

-J'avoue, c'est assez particulier! Et moi, si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je t'aimerais quand j'étais en troisième année, excuse moi, mais je crois que je me serais effondré à terre en riant!

-C'est pas très gentil!

-Pardon? Qui m'a détesté le premier jour venu? C'est bien toi Severus!

-Oui mais…

-N'en parlons plus, veux-tu?

-Je veux bien. Tu m'accordes cette danse?

-Mais bien sûr! Depuis quand sais-tu danser?

-Je ne sais pas danser mais il faut bien que je pratique avant les cours non?

-Bonne idée!

Ils commencèrent à danser sur une valse. Harry ne dansait pas si mal mais Severus était moins pire que ce qu'Harry avait pu penser. Il lui marchait sur les pieds de temps en temps, mais en général, il se débrouillait très bien.

-Pas si mal… soufflait Harry à l'oreille de Severus.

-Dit le que je suis meilleur dans autres choses en place de me mentir.

-Je ne te ments pas, je te trouve bon danseur, c'est tout. Tu n'es pas capable d'accepter des compliments?

-Venant de toi, j'en suis capable, mais des autres… je me demande toujours si ils ne rient pas de moi en fait.

-Arrête d'être paranoïaque!

La soirée se finit plutôt bien. Les invités commençaient peu à peu à quitter le terrier. Il était plus de minuit lorsque Harry et Severus décidèrent de s'en aller car demain ils partaient dans la matinée, et ils devaient se lever tôt. Ils firent leurs saluts et leurs remerciements et transplanèrent à Pré-au-lard.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend à Ron, il n'a jamais été comme ça… murmura Harry.

-T'en fait pas Harry. Laisse lui du temps, c'est tout!

-Du temps? Ça fait presque 6 mois qu'il le sait!

Severus soupira et prit Harry dans ses bras.

-Harry! Arrête veux-tu? C'est noël après tout!

-D'accord.

-Allez viens nous rentrons.

Severus ouvrit la porte de Poudlard. Ils descendirent dans les appartements de Severus. Harry alla prendre sa douche tandis que Severus lisait son courrier. Il avait envoyé des hiboux aux différents hôtels qu'ils allaient pour avoir la confirmation de leurs réservations. Tout étaient en ordres et il alla commencer ses valises. Harry sortit de la douche et se mit une serviette autour de la taille et alla retrouver son amant dans la chambre.

- Quel sorte de vêtement dois-je apporter?

-Vêtements chauds et chics. Mais aussi un peu plus confortable pour la journée…

-Ok… Des vêtements chics, comme des complets? Ou plutôt des capes et des robes de soirée?

-Euh les deux, parce que nous allons être presque toujours dans le monde moldus.

-C'est correct. Alors, des chandails de laines c'est bon pour les vêtements chauds?

-Ouais.

-J'ai fini!

-T'as pris du savon et du dentifrice?

-Oups!

-Laisse faire, on fera ça demain! Allez au lit!

-Tu veux dormir? Moi je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil…

-Tu veux insinuer quoi au juste Harry?

-Mais rien!

-Tu dors nu depuis quand?

-Depuis… euh aujourd'hui! Ça te pose un problème?

-Non aucun!

Fin de ce chapitre


	9. Le voyage

Je sais, je m'excuse de mon énorme retard… Mais voilà tout de même la suite. Promis, au prochain chapitre, ça va être le procès de Severus. Alors j'ai une question pour vous : Severus va-t-il être jugé coupable ou innocent? C'est à vous de voir!

Réponses au reviews :

onarluca : Merci

Mionne : Non, Ron n'est pas gaie, sauf qu'il est peut-être jaloux? Merci

Lunenoire : Mouais, Ron, est p-être jaloux de Harry… lol Merci, pour tes reviews.

Minerve : lol, Harry, dormir nue, non, mais peut-être qu'ils ont fait des choses, qui nécéssitait aucun port du vêtements lol! Non, mais Ron est con et peut pas suporté Snape c'est tout! lol Merci pour ta Review

Snapeslove : MERCI!

ThatsDelicious : Hi Nei! Merci et VIVE LE SLASH :-D lol

Bon place à la lecture, et si quelqu'un à des choses à me suggérer, bah qu'il le dise! lol

-xox-

Phobia

**  
La cuisine c'est comme les potions**

**Chapître 9**

**Le voyage **

Severus leva encore ses yeux vers le ciel. Dumbledore le prenait parfois, encore comme un enfant. Il savait très bien les « règles de sécurités ». Il les répétait chaque fois qu'il partait à l'étranger. Mais cette fois ci, il avait été plus insistant qu'à l'habitude, parce que Severus amenait quelque avec lui, et pas n'importe qui! Son petit protégé! Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui avait défait Voldemort pour de bon. Mais Harry Potter n'était pas n'importe qui pour Severus. C'était son amant et partenaire. Dumbledore échangea une poigner de mains avec Harry et puis vint le tour à Severus. Severus renifla et réajusta son écharpe. Il prit la main d'Harry regarda une fois de plus Dumbledore et mit sa main sur le portoloin, un chapeau à plume. Il sentit une désagréable sensation, en faite il détestait cette impression d'être tiré de l'intérieur par le nombril. Il grimaça. Il n'était pas le seul à détester cette sensation. Harry avait une drôle d'expression.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle sombre. Le sol était fait de grosses pierres grises tapissées de neige blanche. Harry se retourna vers son amant. Il le regardait avec de grands yeux.

Où somme nous Sev?

À Québec, au Canada.

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit de plus en plus. Il s'avança vers la rue voisine à la ruelle. Il était dans le vieux Québec, là ou la civilisation de l'Amérique avait commencé.

J'ai toujours voulu venir en Amérique! Murmura Harry.

Mais c'est pour ça que je suis venu ici, mon amour. Allez vient, il faut aller à l'hôtel, porter nos bagages. C'est au château Frontenac, tu as voir, tu vas adoré.

Est-ce qu'il faut transplaner?

Non. Nous allons marcher, comme le fais les moldus.

Harry soupira, prit sa valise et alla sur le trottoir. Severus le rejoignit. Il neigeait un peu dehors. Il y avait beaucoup de personne dans les rues. Ils passaient magasins par magasins et ils en sortirent tous avec des tonnes de sacs. Dans les vitrines, il avait de grande affiche qui indiquait « Vente : de 50 à 75 de rabais » Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent.

Severus… Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller, cette après-midi, faire le tours des boutiques?

Ouais, si tu veux, mais tu vois pas comment c'est bondé dans les magasins. Tout le monde s'arrache les vêtements parce qu'ils sont en rabais. C'est pathétique…

Ben non! Ça veut quand même la peine… Tu te rends conte! 50 à 75 de rabais!

À t'attendre, on dirait une fille.

Ouais, c'est ça… C'est ou au juste le château Frontenac?

C'est le château au toit Vert, là bas, tu le vois?

Oh! C'est grand! Un peu plus petit que Poudlard mais quand même, et tu dis que c'est une hôtel?

Oui. LE ministère de la magie du Canada, voulait en faire une école, au début, il y a plus d'un siècle, mais c'était trop à la vue.

Mais est-ce qu'il y a des écoles de sorcellerie au Canada?

Oui. Deux je crois. Une anglophone et une francophone.

Harry hocha la tête.

Tu veux prendre un taxi pour se rendre là bas?

Ouais, on va arriver plus vite comme ça.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Severus et Harry se tenaient devant le comptoir de la réception. La personne à l'avant d'eux se retira et leurs laissa la place.

(NDA : Mettons que quand Harry et Severus parle ensemble, c'est en anglais ok?)

Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous aidez?

Euh… I can't speak French, Mademoiselle. (Traduction : Euh… Je ne parle pas Français mademoiselle.)

Hum… Well. Dit-elle. Elle semblait réfléchir, comme si elle cherchait les bons mots pour employer. I come back. (Traduction : Bon, Je reviens)

La réceptionniste disparut par la porte derrière elle, les laissant seuls. Severus se tourna vers Harry, qui le regardait lui aussi. Complètement sidéré. Elle s'était enfuit! Harry se mordit la lèvre.

Je crois qu'elle ne parlait pas bien anglais. Dit Severus

Oui, t'as sûrement raison. Pouffa Harry.

Ils attendirent 10 minutes au comptoir avant que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Un homme dans la cinquantaine, cheveux poivre et sel, yeux bleu. Il affichait un sourire triste. Il s'installa devant eux et croisa ses doigts ensemble.

Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Dit-il en anglais. Je me présente, Martin Lepage, directeur de l'hôtel. Je suis sincèrement désolé, c'est parce que Annie, ne parle pas très bien anglais, et elle est nouvelle… Je dois vous avoué, qu'elle avait peur de ce trompée et de vous mélanger et quoi qu'il en soit, je vous offre la suite présidentiel. Alors, sous quel nom avez-vous réservez?

J'ai réservé sous les noms Severus Snape et Harry Potter.

D'accord.

Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas oublié de nous offrir la suite présidentielle!

J'insiste M. Snape. Vous avoir fait attendre 10 minutes, était quelque chose d'inacceptable, alors je veux vous montrer qu'ici, le bien de nos clients est notre première propriété.

Severus et Harry hochèrent la tête.

Donc, votre chambre est déjà prête, voila vos clés. Je dois vous avertir, il baisa la voix considérablement, il n'a pas de moldu sur votre étage, mais dans le reste de l'hôtel, oui. Alors faite attention tout de même.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. M. Lepage leur adressa un clin d'œil.

Donc, votre chambre et la 707. Vous pouvez réservez au restaurent Le Champlain ou vous pouvez demander à un de nos guide de vous faire le tour de l'historique de l'hôtel. Il sourit, Bienvenue au Château Frontenac Messieurs. Je vous appelle un valais, pour vous aidez à apportez vos valises?

Oui, répondit rapidement Harry. C'est lourds, tes trucs Sev'.

D'accord, envoyé nous un valais, répondit Severus.

Il appuya sur une touche de son téléphone et commença à parler en Français. « Oui, Carine, tu m'envois un de tes gars, pour amener des bagages? » et il referma le téléphone.

Ça ne sera pas bien long.

Il avait raison, après trente seconde d'attente, un homme de grande taille, arriva près d'eux. Il avait les cheveux blonds aux épaules et de grands yeux bleu ciel.

Bonjour Messieurs, je me nomme Stephen et je suis votre valais.

Bonjour.

Alors, qu'elle est votre chambre, et vais y conduire vos bagages.

C'est la chambre 707.

Bien, suivez moi.

Stephen prit les valises de Severus et d'Harry et les mirent sur un rac doré. Il commença à marcher vers les ascenseurs, donc Harry et Severus le suivirent...

Plus tard, après avoir mis leurs bagages dans la chambre, ils sortirent à l'extérieur pour aller faire un peu de shopping.

Tu veux aller ou? demanda Severus à Harry. Au centre d'achat ou bien tu veux aller faire les boutiques dans les rues du vieux Québec?

Bah, j'aimerai mieux aller me promener non? Comme ça on pourrais marcher et visiter en même tant que magasiner.

Mouais bonne idée…

Severus se pencha et embrassa tendrement Harry. Il le prit par les épaules et ils commencèrent à marcher. Ils visitèrent un peu les magasins, sans toutefois rien acheter. Le ventre d'Harry commença à émettre des drôles de sons alors ils décidèrent d'aller manger dans l'un des petits bistros qui se trouvaient sur la rue. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurent et une dame vinrent à leurs rencontre.

Bonjour, dit-elle en français.

Bonjour, répondit Severus dans la même langue. Un table non fumeur pour deux s'il vous plait.

Bien, suivez moi.

Ils suivirent la dame et ils s'installèrent à une table près de la fenêtre. De leur place il pouvait voir le fleuve St Laurent couvert de neiges et de glaces. Il neigeait à l'extérieur et il faisait froid mais de l'intérieur, il y avait une agréable ambiance. Un pôle à bois réchauffait la place. Harry regarda Severus et lui sourit.

Tu ne peux pas savoir Ô combien je peux t'aimer…

Toi non plus tu ne peux pas le savoir, lui répondit son amant.

Harry sourit malicieusement. Il regarda le menus et choisi de prendre des pâtes au pesto. Ils passèrent leurs commandes et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, leurs plats arrivèrent… Ils mangèrent et ils payèrent l'addition. (NDA : Je crois que je vais sautée les boutiques et passé au lemon non? lol)

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils allèrent tôt dans leurs chambres. Ils était très fatigués à cause du décalage horaire mais Harry avait gardé encore un peu d'énergie en lui pour se prêter à des genres de relations avec Severus…

Harry s'installa sur le divan et commença à enlever bas (il avait déjà enlevé ses bottes avant… lol) Il Severus vint le rejoindre sur le fauteuil. Ce dernier prit la télécommande dans ses mains et s'apprêter à ouvrir la télévision quand une bouche vint se coller sur la sienne. Il laissa tomber le télécommande et plaça ses mains dans le dos de son amant et lui frotta le dos lentement. Harry approfondit le baiser et déboutonna la chemise de Severus. Il passa un main à l'intérieur et massa le torse de se dernier. Il enleva le bout de tissu et embrassa le cou pis la poitrine du maître des potions. Il joua avec ses tétines et les licha sensuellement. Pendant ce temps, il plaça une main sur la virilité de l'homme vêtu de noir. Severus soupira à ce contact et murmura à l'oreille d'Harry de continuer. Ce dernier détacha le bouton de son pantalon et le fit glisser par terre. Il mit sa main de le boxer et caressa le membre il le prit entre ses mains et commença à faire des mouvements de va et viens très lent. Severus se mordilla les lèvres et Harry embrassait ses joues et son front. Il accéléra le mouvement de plus en plus vite ce qui fit arracher quelques cris de la part de Severus. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse arriver à ses fins, et mit le membre dans sa bouche et recommença la cadence … Severus n'en pouvant plus, se déversa dans la bouche d'Harry. Se dernier lui sourit gentiment et l'embrassa sur la bouche tendrement.

Je t'aime, murmura Severus au creux de l'oreille de son amant.

Moi aussi, lui répondis ce dernier.

Severus embrasse chaque parcelle de peau d'Harry avant d'introduire un doigt en lui. Harry arracha un cri de douleur mais insistait pour que Severus continue. Comme de faite Severus entra un deuxième puis un troisième doigts et commença à faire des mouvements lents et va et viens. Harry gémit lorsque Severus retira ses doigts, Mais son sentiment de vide fut vite oublié lorsque la verge de Severus entra en Harry. Harry cramponna les draps, et pencha sa tête sur le côté, il avait mal. Quelques larmes de douleurs coulèrent sur sa joue, mais Severus les essuya aussitôt en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Severus, lentement, commença à bouger le bassin pour faire des petits mouvements de va-et-vient. La douleur d'Harry se changea en plaisir et voulait que Severus aille plus vite et plus fort. Severus ne se fit pas prier et exécuta la demanda d'Harry. Harry se cambra pour laisser plus de terrain à Severus. Severus accéléra de plus en plus ses mouvements et donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus saccadés. Harry gémissait de plus belle et soupirait le nom de Severus. Harry avait placé ses mains sur les fesses de Severus et poussait dessus pour que Severus aille plus loin en lui. Harry était sur le bord de l'orgasme et Severus lui mit sa main sur son sexe et commença à le branler, pour accentuer le plaisir d'Harry. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus, cria et déversa sa semence sur le ventre de Severus. Celui-ci, à la vue de son amant, atteignit lui aussi l'orgasme et éjacula. Il se retira et s'entendit à côté du Survivant. Harry tourna la tête vers Severus, l'embrassa tendrement, se colla sur son torse et s'endormit. Severus fit de même, car il était fatigué mais en paix…


	10. Le Jugement et Épilogue

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Mme J. K. Rowling et Warner Bros.

**rating :** Mature  
**genre** : romance et humour  
Nda : Et Voila, le dernier chapitre! Désolé encore pour l'Énorme retard.

**La Cuisine c'est comme les potions!**

**Chapitre 10**

**Le Jugement et épilogue**

Ils étaient tous dans une salle plus ou moins éclairée. Des dizaines d'estrades s'alignaient contre les murs. Dans le centre de la pièce, Severus était assis seul, enchaîné à la chaise. Il regardait tous les visages autour de lui. Il était sur la contemplation de la salle qu'il n'eu même pas remarqué que les grandes portes s'étaient ouverte.

La totalité du Mangemagot était déjà assis et attendait seulement que le Ministre de la Magie donne le signal du commencement du procès. Smally Petitmont était accompagné de son avocat. Harry était avec Dumbledore, face au deux autre.

Severus soupira. La tension était élevée dans la salle. Il regarda Harry d'un air suppliant. Il voulait à tout prix gagné ce maudit procès. Il trouvait tellement ridicule le fait qu'on l'accuse d'être amoureux de Potter. Tellement ridicule qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Son cœur se serrait quand il pensait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il verrait son amour. Qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus l'embrasser, le toucher, le faire frémir, le regarder rire, le regarder cuisiner…

Enfin le Ministre se leva et donna le signal pour commencer.

L'avocat de Petitmont, M. Dutrignal, se leva et s'avança vers les membres du Mangemagot, avant de se retourner vers la salle bondé de journaliste. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un procès incluait Harry Potter. Lorsqu'il avait pénétré le ministère, des dizaine de journalistes c'étaient rué vers Harry et lui pour leur posé des questions tellement impertinente que Severus les avait tous envoyé se faire promené tellement qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

-M. Potter, avait demander une journaliste, est-ce vrai que vous avez mangé un potage au poivron avant d'avoir embrasser pour la première fois Snape?

-Non, mais c'est quoi cette question! On s'en fout non? c'était emporté Harry.

Un autre journaliste, un peu plus sérieux, s'était avancé et avait demandé à Severus :

-M. Snape, pensez-vous avoir des chances de gagner ce procès?

-J'espère que oui. Répondit Froidement Severus. Il lui avait lancé un regard noir, avait empoigné Harry par le bras et il se retourna vers les journalistes qui étaient derrière lui.

-Nous n'avons plus de commentaire à faire. Allez voir le bâtard de Petitmont si vous voulez des détails, soi disant « croustillant ».

Severus s'était retourné et avait commencé à marcher et il ne vit pas Harry qui avait murmuré aux journalistes : Ah que je l'aime! Harry avait couru pour aller rejoindre Severus. Il lui prit la main pendant tout le trajet qu'ils avaient fait pour se rendre dans la salle d'audience. Severus s'était arrête avant d'entrer dans la salle et c'était retourné lentement vers Harry.

-Harry, avait murmuré Severus, si je suis jugé coupable, promet moi de continué ta vie et d'ouvrir le restaurent sans moi…

-C'est sur que j'ouvrirais le restaurent mais je ne pourrais continué ma vie en me trouvant un autre copain… Jamais je ne pourrais faire cela. Je t'aime trop, tu le sais... Je t'aimerais toujours…

-Oui… moi aussi. Severus s'était penché et l'avait embrassé doucement, mais naturellement ils avaient été surpris par les journalistes et ils les avaient pris en photo. C'était certain qu'il faisait la première page du Daily Prophet le lendemain.

Severus cligna des yeux et revient à la réalité quand il entendit la voix de l'avocat de Petitmont, M. Dutrignal :

-J'appelle Monsieur Smally Roger Petitmont à venir témoigner à la barre.

Le petit homme se leva et vint s'installer sur la chaise, face à l'estrade où étaient assis tous les membres du Mangemagot.

-Je vais vous demander de nous raconter les évènements qui vous laissent croire que Monsieur Severus Snape serait coupable d'un détournement de mineur, je vous pris. Demanda Dutrignal.

-Bien, durant la nuit du 20 novembre 1997, j'étais au restaurent Le Phoenix noir lorsque j'ai vu, M. Snape en train d'embrasser M. Potter, dans la salle de bain.

-Bien, et que pensez-vous à propos de ceci?

-Que c'est indécent qu'un homme de cet âge puisse penser d'embrasser un jeune homme, qui plus est, d'à peine 17 ans. Son élève en plus!

- Quelques choses à rajouter?

-Oui, un jour, je suis venue dénoncé ce « couple » au directeur Poudlard, et vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit? Il m'a dit que si il n'aurait pas formé un couple, lui-même aurait arrangé quelques choses pour que M. Potter et M. Snape soient ensemble! Non mais vous vous rendez compte? C'est IMONDE!

-Merci de votre témoignage Monsieur. J'appellerai maintenant M. Severus Nicolas Snape à la barre.

Severus se fit détaché et des aurors l'amenèrent à la barre. Il s'assit et regardait froidement Maître Dutrignal.

-Bien Monsieur Snape, avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense?

-Oui. Je voulais dire que tout ce qu'a raconté M. Petitmont est vrai.

-Ah oui? Depuis quand fréquentez-vous M. Potter?

-Je fréquente M. Potter depuis plus de deux mois.

-L'avez-vous forcé à sortir avec vous? Un philtre d'amour peut-être? Vous êtes un maître des potions, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui je suis un maître des potions et même si vous pensez que j'ai fabriquer un philtre d'amour pour pouvoir faire tombé amoureux Harry de moi, vous vous trompé cordialement! Je n'ai jamais cru percevoir qu'Harry était malheureux dans notre couple.

-Donc, vous sortez avec un élève. Vous savez que c'est interdit par la loi, qu'un professeur fasse des avances à un élève?

-Oui je le sais mais nous travaillons ensemble et il ne va plus vraiment à l'école. Il est considéré comme mon collègue de travail plutôt qu'un élève. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi la loi continuerait de s'appliquer sur moi car je n'enseigne plus beaucoup désormais. Je ne fais que remplacer.

-Avez-vous déjà abusé de lui?

-Jamais.

-Avez-vous déjà eu des rapports sexuels?

-…oui.

-Était-il d'accord avec ce fait?

-Oui, il a toujours été consentant.

-Lui avez-vous déjà fait de mal?

-Jamais je ne pourrais lui faire du mal voyons! Je ne pourrais jamais….

Severus commerçait à s'emporter et Harry regardait ça d'un mauvais œil… si il se fâchait, eh bien il pouvait être sur de perdre sa cause… Severus se retourna vers le juge

-Harry est ma vie, Monsieur le juge. Je l'aime vous comprenez?

Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait jamais eu une si belle déclaration d'amour! Il fut interrompu dans ses rêveries par la voix grave de l'avocat qui demandait à Severus de quitter la barre et à Harry de venir témoigner.

-M. Potter, déclara l'avocat, pouvez-vous m'expliquer la soirée ou vous avez été surpris par M. Petitmont s'il-vous plait.

-Oui. Severus et moi nous sommes allez au restaurent « Au phénix Noir » et nous avons commandé des mets japonais. Entre deux assiettes, je lui ai déclaré que je l'aimais. Oui, c'est moi le premier… Ensuite, il est allé aux toilettes. Lorsqu'il est revenue, il m'a dit que lui aussi m'aimait. Plus tard je suis allé aux toilettes et il est revenu de me rejoindre. On s'est embrassé et Petitmont nous a vu. C'est tout.

-Bien. Est-ce vrai que vous vous fréquenté, M. Snape et vous, depuis plus de deux mois?

-Oui, c'est cela.

-Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles comme l'a dit M. Snape?

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Etiez-vous consentant?

-Oh oui. Je ne regrette rien monsieur.

-A-t-il déjà abusé de vous?

-Non, jamais.

-Avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter?

-Je n'ai rien à dire à l'exception que jamais cet homme ne m'a forcé à faire quoi que ce soit! Je l'aime vraiment, et je ne vois pas l'utilité de faire un procès la dessus. Nous devrions peut-être ouvrir un œil sur les problèmes d'homophobie (il fixa intensément Ron d'un regard mauvais) que nous avons ici en Angleterre avant de faire des procès ridicule sur un couple gay qui ne fait de mal à personne! Merci.

Harry se leva d'une raideur de la barre et alla s'asseoir à côté de Severus qui affichait un sourire rayonnant. Dumbledore aussi souriait et son regard pétillait. Harry était vraiment un jeune homme exceptionnel qui arrivait à faire changer le monde.

Après quelques témoignages, pour la plupart de très bon (Remus, Dumbledore et Hermione) et certain moins bon, (celui de Ron était très… négatif) Le juge accorda une pause à l'assembler pour se laisser décidée du sort de Severus.

Pendant cette pause Harry alla rejoindre Severus. Il l'enlaça par derrière.

-Quand penses-tu? J'espère que ce juge est ouvert d'esprit. Dit Harry.

-Je l'espère aussi. La majorité des personnes on parlé en faveur de nous. C'est juste ton supposé « ami » Ron qui risque de tout gâcher…

-Je ne crois pas. J'espère que mon petit discours sur l'homophobie les a mis en place.

-Ah oui, c'était bien parlé. Mais si je vais à Azkaban….

-Tu n'iras jamais à Azkaban, Sev'. Le coupa Harry. Jamais, tu m'entends! Et si le juge te déclare coupable, eh bien croit moi que Dumbledore va contester, sois en certain!

Severus hocha la tête et ils virent que le juge demandait l'attention de l'audience avant d'adresser la parole à l'assemblé. Un lourd silence pesait dans la salle. Personne n'osait faire le moindre bruit.

-Bien, après plusieurs arguments et quelques discours, j'ai décidé que M. Severus Nicolas Snape est jugé… innocent! L'audience est levée.

Il frappa sur son petit marteau et il se leva pour quitter la salle.

Harry couru vers Severus et l'embrassa passionnément. Il lui prit la main et sortit de la salle. À l'extérieur, quelques personnes attendaient. Les amis d'Harry et certains collègues de travail vinrent le féliciter.

-Aller on retourne à Poudlard Harry.

Harry hocha la tête et ils partirent, main dans la main.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry venait d'achever ses ASPIC et il était revenu aux appartements de Severus en hâte. Même si il n'avait pas vraiment suivit les cours cette année, Harry avait préféré passer ses ASPIC pour ainsi pouvoir travailler dans un futur proche.

Severus et lui allait partir de Poudlard pour la vie. Ils allèrent ouvrir leur restaurant à la mi-juillet et ils y travailleront à temps plein. Il devait donc laisser son poste de Maître des Potions (même si il ne l'était pu vraiment) et de cuisinier à Poudlard.

Donc Harry entra et faillit trébucher dans un des dizaines de boîte de carton qui reposait sur le sol. Il attendit Severus l'appeler au loin et alla le rejoindre.

-Oui? On me demande? demanda Harry.

-Oui. Comment c'est passé ton dernier examen? C'était potions, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, très bien. Faut dire que j'avais un spécialiste à ma porté pour révisé avant l'examen, ce qui m'a aidé, mais bon. Je crois que je l'ai bien réussis.

-Bien. Dit Severus et refermant une dernière bois qui contenait des vêtements.

-As-tu besoin d'aide?

-Non, je viens de finir. Nous partons au crépuscule. Je te dirai d'aller dire au revoir tout de suite à tes amis.

-C'est déjà fait. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions...

-Certainement pas! Je n'ai pas du tout la tête à m'envoyer en l'air présentement Harry.

-Tu es sur? Même si je fais ça?

Harry embrassa Severus à pleine bouche avant de poser sa main sur une partie de l'anatomie de Severus qu'Harry aimait beaucoup.

-Harry… Nous sommes en plein déménagement… attend donc à ce soir! On va avoir beaucoup plus de temps que si on le fait maintenant à la va vite, non?

-Si tu le dit … enfin c'est pas grave. Je vais aller prendre une douche avant de partir.

Au grand déplaisir d'Harry, Severus ne vint même pas le rejoindre dans la douche. Il soupira bruyamment en sortant et il s'habilla rapidement. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, l'appartement était vide. Aucune boîte ne traînait sur le sol et aucun meuble ne restait. Il appela Severus. Il l'entendait à l'entrer de l'appartement. Il alla le rejoindre et Severus encercla les épaules d'Harry avec son bras.

-Allez viens Harry. C'est l'heure.

-Severus, ou sont tous les meubles et les boîtes? Demanda Harry.

-Ils sont tous déjà rendu à notre loft. Severus regarda Harry. Est-ce ça va bien Harry?

-Oui je suis juste un peu triste de partir de Poudlard, il soupira. J'imagine que toi aussi.

-Oui c'est vrai. Allez, ne laissons pas l'amertume nous gagner. Quittons maintenant.

Il partir en marchant main dans la main. Rendu dans le hall, il ne restait plus d'élève. Ils étaient tous partis désormais. Les professeurs étaient tous réunis à côté des portes de la grande salle. Ils souriaient faiblement. Harry et Severus allèrent les voir. Ils se serrèrent la main et ils se disent au revoir. Albus restait à l'écart.

-Albus, soupira Severus. Vous allez venir nous voir?

-Mais bien sur Severus, d'où vous vient cette question?

Severus lui sourit et prit la main d'Harry et ils quittèrent le château. Rendu à Pré-au-lard, ils transplanèrent à l'entrer de leur loft.

-Whoa! Mais c'est… SUPER! S'écria Harry en voyant leur logement. C'est immense.

Il se jeta dans les bras de Severus et l'embrassa passionnément avant de visiter la chambre à coucher…

Fin

Voilà, enfin la fin de cette histoire. Vous pouvez me soumettre une reviews si vous désirez me laisser un commentaire sur cette histoire. Merci de m'avoir lu!

xox

Phobia Floral ;)


End file.
